The Phoenix and The Lioness
by ksvhp
Summary: Ginny gives Harry a surprise gift...Slight change from original DH...Canon pairings for details read the story...!HP/GW,RW/HG.People review...PLEASE!I do not own this universe NL/HA HP/GW RW/HG Crap classes are back but I swear Ill update in October as many times as I can when I next get my break Boarding is not easy...:(
1. The Birthday

**Chapter 1: The Birthday**

Ginny was confused it was Harry's birthday; his seventeenth at that. He was her boyfriend and only LOVE, however Harry wanted to be heroic and be just friends for the 'world's sake' she couldn't see him in another way as much as she tried. Harry was the only one she could love and be sure about. With Voldemort and Harry's pending mission she didn't know whether she could bear to be away from what was her only love. Though she suppressed him from her thoughts for the better part of the five years she knew him but nothing else had worked out for her. She had waited without any other intention but being with him on his terms. She had gone as soon as he was ready but had not lasted due to the stupid war.

Harry was a part of her life even though he was trying to keep her safe."What an idiot", she thought but her options were limited, her Mum would never let her leave Hogwarts. One- because she was not yet of age and two because she was the youngest in the family, she knew Hermione and Ron were accompanying him but she couldn't help but feel bad that he was leaving her and was going to be alone, in fact she was almost broken with all this but she kept up a brave face as if she was coping with it. They were not sure of where Harry and the other two were going, although she knew it had something very close to the prophecy of Harry which had been discovered by them in her fourth had Harry had let slip two days ago that it had something to do with that. His words she recollected were,

"Yeah I'll decorate the place when someone will go cut off Voldemort for us!"

She knew this was it, though Harry denied it completely after realizing who he had let this loose too? She knew about this habit and didn't appreciate this at all, though she didn't like any secrets between him and her but chose not to protest or go further into it. All she wanted was Harry being safe and happy and if the git felt that he was keeping her safe by not telling her she would take it that way, because Harry Potter and not the concept of Harry Potter was the thing that appealed to her, a man without flaws made no sense to her. She knew it was not a happy time for him but she knew he would miss her or rather hoped that he would miss her. As Ginny went down the stairs she saw her family gathered there. All of the Weasleys had something for him. Her parents had given him her Uncle Fabian's old watch as it was a wizarding tradition and Ron must have given something for sure she thought and yes Fred and George would have some WWW products so she was the only one left. Bill and Fleur had given him a shaving kit, and Charlie had sent a pair of Dragon-hide gloves she noticed seemed to be temporarily lost in surprise over her family's display of their presence of mind. She was in dismay because she had to give him something because she loved him; maybe she should tell him that, but she that was hardly enough! Harry knew she loved him and there was no need for her to officially admit it for him to know it well. He really wouldn't have felt bad really not even expecting anything, the prat that he was but the sting of not giving him anything would hurt her, sting her very much that when she knew that Harry was not going to be near her through her year at school.

She wanted to make this a birthday to remember for him, just then she was brought back to the world by her mother yelling,

"Ginny dear can you please feed the chickens and help me in the kitchen?"

"K...Mum I'm coming",said Ginny after being rudely interrupted by her mother.

She decided she would avoid Harry for the rest of the morning till she decided something.

"Ah Ginny I was beginning to wonder when you come now that you are here lets have you clean the pans, no magic Ginny sweetheart, thanks a lot.", Molly finished

"Mum, Where is Harry?",asked Ginny

"Harry...I think he is outside feeding the chickens, why now yes of course...",she trailed off

"Of course..Of course ... what?" asked Ginny questioningly.

"Well you know it is Harry's birthday, with you two going out I thought you needed him right now...But I guess you felt a thorn on the rose," she continued ,"Harry and his missions leave many in worry and all three of them don't seem to realize!"

Ginny blushed deeply to nearly the colour of her flaming red hair and then said, "Well actually yes Mum, I wanted to wish Harry, though we are forced to be apart I do love him! He has some mission and for everyone's sake I should and must understand the situation and live through it"

She only understood her daughter's plight but she couldn't do anything. The three of them could be very stubborn."Merlin help them" she was all about preventing them but Arthur had talked her out it; of course, what could she do? She was very happy when she heard her little Ginny had been dating Harry and was fully aware Harry was in love with her and she was happy with it. Due to You-Know-Who and his miserable aims Harry was being unwillingly driven out of her Ginny's life and Ginny suffered and even though she put up a brave face; she knew that Harry leaving her for 'Dumbledore's Mission' and was deeply troubled by it. Mrs. Weasley also knew of Harry's noble intention of making sure Ginny gets over him if he…. God forbid anything happens to his life.

"Ginny have you wished Harry since you came down, I think he would be looking forward to it!",said Mrs. Weasley  
Ginny was shaky and replied half heartedly, "No Mum, I haven't actually!"

"Ginny why didn't you wish him, the poor thing would want to meet you on his birthday!"

"I am dying to see him Mum...but..."

"But...? But…What? Ginny go wish the poor dear!"

"Mum it is that I don't have anything to give him and i can't face him without a gift or something at least! Everyone has given him something and Girlfriend or not I am sort of important for him...So I just don't feel right!"

"How sweet of you...now remember this Ginny if you love him and he feels the same truly he will understand that, your love and your presence mean more than gifts...You are his gift Ginny...the gift of his life! Now go out there and give him your love."

"Thank you Mum, I needed that! Where was he again, In garden?Yep! See you Mum" She knew what she had told Ginny was right and she was right, actually she was quite certain about it.  
*********************

Ginny walked into the garden to only find no one quickly saw Harry going towards the kitchen. She caught up with him quickly and called, "Harry wait up for sec will you."

"Yeah sure", said Harry.

"Come with me Harry", said Ginny.

As Harry followed her she did not say a word. She quickly opened the door of her room and led him beside her. She felt strange but well it was her room after all, her room with all the Harpies posters and Harry's photos next to her, not everyone knew they were there but it was not difficult to guess anyway.

She waited as Harry looked around her. He was here for the first time and she hoped it was not the last. With every passing moment her passion was filling in and suddenly her arms went around him as she made her left hand pull his face, he was not resenting and Ginny caught his face and started kissing it...more passionately than ever. He suddenly was kissing her back and he was hugging her Ginny knew was she was on the right track. Slowly he lifted her off her feet before they broke apart gasping for breath she knew she had hit the right cords...!

**A/N**

**Hey people ksvhp here hope you please bear with me. I am sort of rewriting plus re editing so no horrid grammar please send in your review to let me know how much better the Chapter is with the editing not much difference story wise though… anyway! Updating soon! Please review and be critical so that I can improve the story!**

**Special Thanks to **hushpuppy22 for helping me to rethink my writing hope it is better!


	2. The Gift

Harry saw Ginny in a way he wished she saw him in, now he was doing exactly what he always wanted to do. Ginny was lost and she was nervous but because of her burning desire, Ginny hoped he lost control on himself he did. Harry could not think and was engrossed in Ginny, her eyes, her beauty and her desire and of course the beautiful body. There was desire burning in her deep brown eyes. Harry was Ginny's life. She knew this was her chance to have him and love him and give him his seventeenth 'birthday gift'. This was it. He slowly lost himself and focused only on her and put her on her own comfortable bed and watched her desire. In her overflowing beauty he wanted to lose himself and he was determined to satisfy her as he moved towards her. Ginny pulled him down and slipped a kiss on his lips. Not willing to be far behind, Harry ripped his shirt and pulled his pants off as he, in crude terms, devoured her face by his kisses and shows of affection. He slowly helped her pull of her top and he hungrily threw the 'pesky' clothes to one side as he slid under her blanket and pulled her in too.

Harry was not bothered by all that was happening around him. He was too busy in his guilty desire of Ginny and nothing but that incredible urge for her would satisfy him. For the first time in his life it seemed he was not listening to his instincts, his presumptions and fears to keep the world at peace. He did not let Lord Voldemort stop this intense moment of passion from happening and Harry was glad he didn't. Ginny was all he knew, reasoning and rationale flew away as he opened her bra and fondled her pointy and soft breasts .She was after all the most beautiful girl he had ever seen! Harry was guided by his every willing partner to her pubic area and was only too happy to be getting a guided tour of what he had always wanted. Harry somehow knew Ginny wanted him to go in on her. Her seductive eyes and sexy toned body he appealed to him, he decided that this was it and he did not want to stop.

Ginny knew she had rushed into her dreams far too quickly and seduced Harry and had successfully bedded him. Both of them knew her family was happy for them, but not in the current situation, She also knew that Harry had not wanted this but as he gushed with emotions and pleasure she quickly forgot as he pounded his face on her body and ground her breasts she was overjoyed and when she saw the hunger in him she was thrilled beyond expectations. She had lost her virginity to Harry Potter and she did not care about the world and its' second cousin; because that was the way she had wanted it. To know if this was not done she couldn't live with herself and Harry would not be able to treasure those moments. She had done it and they were as they always wished to be.

Harry now upped his tempo. He took off his boxers and in his need of love went further in as he found a well to dig a bore into in her smooth pussy. He hugged her and his erection was on her navel and as the pleasure and the pain swept over he let out a low deep groan and knew the time had come for making love more hungrily. He went after her breasts and ground them as hard as he knew and Ginny moaned loudly because of the pain, but she responded by digging her fingers deeper into Harry's hair. He sucked her nipples as she dug into his hair then fondled her and put his lips on her as they were engaged in a long lip lock Ginny's hand went naturally for Harry's erection and he swung into action and lifted her and began to lick her pubic lips and Ginny howled with pleasure through the silencing charm . The Charm did not seem enough to hold Ginny's pleasure for her moans could be heard faintly outside the room. With two of her fingers she fingered herself for five minutes while he indulged more in fondling the finer parts of her body. He neared his climax but he did not pump. He held on as Ginny got him finally penetrated in her and pounded up and down as a hot fluid from Ginny broke his erection lose he let his semen inside her and did not give it a second thought.

Ginny did not mind either for this was his gift. He could do whatever he wished with it couldn't he? She watched him and he watched her back. She was in his arms and this had been his best birthday because of that. No matter the task at hand, he hoped that he could find a way for this every time, but he could not and that frustrated him, Harry hoped that above all he could come back from his quest with a Ginny who wanted to be in his arms. He watched her as she serenely gazed at his bare chest with one eyed -affection. She knew this was going to be tough on them tougher than he had ever thought of, he slowly realized. What fears he had for Ginny knew that his intimate relationship with Ginny could prove fatal for her, with that his face darkened and he slipped into his own thoughts. Would he answer Mr. and Mrs. Potter? How would he answer her brothers? How would he answer Ron? Ginny lying down in his arms noticed it and she asked him softly, "Harry is something wrong?"

Harry was suddenly pulled out rudely from his thought process, he stared at her and answered, "Ginny I'm sorry I should not have done this." he stammered again, "I've put you...you in grave danger, Sorry. Please forgive me!"

Ginny had expected this; Harry with his righteous attitude was bound for such an interruption. She calmly replied, "Harry I knew this was what you would say. I know Harry of the dangers with Voldemort…but you see Harry...you are the reason why I wish to carry on, and if the Death Eaters want to kill me for it, I'm ready."

Harry stuttered,"Gin, don't talk that way...What about your family? What will they say to this thing we have just done...I feel I cheated your Parents Ginny, I've cheated your brothers, they… they...,".  
"They What?" Ginny interrupted.

Harry slightly, annoyed continued, "They trusted me with you and I betrayed them!"

Ginny was angry, she remarked, "You didn't force me into it I was keen and I wanted you to go for it Harry! I don't care about anything except your satisfaction in all ways bodily and spiritually, you get that!"

Harry was now partly consoled and bent down to give her a kiss and she kissed him back, and asked him, "Did you like the gift?"

Harry smiled weakly. He knew he could neither forgive nor help himself, but he had to acknowledge that wonderful gift from Ginny.

A/N I know it's sort of not much story but it is important for the story as a whole...  
ReEdited and written is it fine?  
PLZ REVEIW...! Thanks


	3. Betrayal and Trust

Chapter 3

Harry woke up to see Ginny lying down in his arms. It took a while for him to realize what had happened. Just then stuck him that Ginny may have forgiven him, but he had not forgiven by the Weasleys. Although she was sure about continuing their relationship, he couldn't get on with it, though he loved Ginny beyond recognition, too deeply for anyone to fathom the depth to which he loved her and Ginny graciously loved him back. She may have slept through most of his afternoon but that did not stop Harry from worrying about his act. As he looked for his spectacles he felt Ginny wake up. He stifled a yawn and stared at her for a few seconds as she got up and he pulled the sheets of himself he felt Ginny wake up fully and he stood up to get himself dressed. He pulled on his pants and just then he saw Ginny looking at him with her wanting. She saw him with love and that was the reason Harry resisted killing himself after he realized the gravity of the situation. He put on his shirt and waited for Ginny.

"Did you enjoy our little nap Harry?" asked Ginny teasingly ,yawning trying to lighten up Harry's mood even though she was not completely happy with the reaction from Harry she knew that he was pleased with what had happened and it was only his righteous personality that covered him up in such a reaction.

"Yes, I did enjoy it actually", said Harry, not to disappoint her. He knew what he had done and he was not the slightest bit happy with it. He also knew he had betrayed the trust which the Weasleys had given him. Despite his many problems he was aware that there was Bill and Fleur's wedding tomorrow and he knew the Weasley's would not be pleased to hear about their sister's(and Daughter's) loss of innocence. Suddenly another jolt stuck him; Ginny had lost her virginity-by Harry. Weasley's had trusted the only girl of their family to him and he had repaid the trust by making an unneeded move that had caused their girl lose her modesty. He knew he could not face Mrs. Weasley's anger and sorrow, Mr. Weasley 's disappointed look, Her brothers-Ron he gulped, their looks of betrayal and shuddered to think of the consequence ;but no, it would be more severe because it was his birthday today and all the Weasleys had planned a nice little party for his 'big day'. Bill's marriage would add to the clout and they would not want to have anything other than celebrate the little happiness in Voldemort's reign of terror and hatred. He was Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived and now he would rather be Voldemort's prey for he did not deserve any of the praises for being the so called 'savior of the Wizarding World'. He was the cause of a young girl losing her innocence. He could not stand the guilt. She was a bridesmaid for the next day's wedding, the most beautiful one, an innocent one...he stopped dead, his stomach churned and he once again weighed the situation. Then he was lost to the world's happenings for a while. Ginny walked up and told him, "Harry, I think you won't be in trouble, as I already told you, I consented and it was not your fault."

Ginny's calmness made Harry relax a little bit, "Sure Gin, Thanks again for everything. I needed that", said Harry.

"Of course you did, silly boy", replied Ginny now laughing a bit.

"Alright...But Ginny you really are the reason I want to win this badly ", He went on.

Ginny swayed her silky hair from her back to the front and replied ,"You see Harry I wanted to give you a gift and so I gave it to you, If I hadn't I couldn't live with it"

Harry's slowly rising spirit fell. He had not anticipated that this had been done this because Ginny wanted to give him a present.

"You did not have to do this Ginny. I am not worth it "said Harry.

Ginny sensing his falling spirits quickly clarified, "That's not what I meant Harry. I Love You, I only thought this would be the most appropriate gift for you on your seventeenth."

Harry was now feeling the warmth of approval it slowly began to spread over him, he hugged Ginny tightly and gave her a kiss on her forehead and told her as he held on,"Ginevra Molly Weasley I love you and you are the queen of the world I live in."

Ginny knew this but it felt a bit strange coming out from him. Harry usually never expressed himself and yet it was the unspoken understanding. She quickly gave him a peck back and replied, "Harry James Potter, you have won me through and through", and then giggling she continued, "If you leave me I think I should get dressed for your Birthday before we go down"

Harry beamed at this and said approvingly, "Yeah, It is about time too, everyone will be wondering where we disappeared!"

Ginny smartly replied, "Oh, You mean they will be searching the world for Harry Potter!"

Harry laughed heartily as Ginny dressed as they waited to go for the birthday dinner.

"Hey Hermione, did you see Harry?", asked Ron

"No, Actually I was looking for him too", replied Hermione sounding a bit worried.

"I think we should look for him", suggested Ron.

"No, I guess he will be taking a nap or something, "said Hermione

"Well as far as I know Harry doesn't sleep at night in these situations you know, I doubt he will take a nap", replied Ron brushing aside Hermione's argument.

Hermione was actually worried. Through the afternoon she suggested to Ron various possibilities of what he would be doing, though she highly doubted Harry would indulge in any of those things. Harry had disappeared around three hours ago. She had agreed to the thought of agreeing to look around for him, though Ron was not noticing her disinterest in his theories of Harry and his whereabouts of one where he even said that Harry was researching Horcruxes to which Hermione told Ron that that was the most idiotic thing he had said. He had felt a little offended and had returned to his original suggestion, but Hermione did not and claimed that Harry doing research was like saying Fred and George were innocent.

Ron looked away and hoped Harry would appear before the elders began to miss him. That was something that Ron knew he had to do. Answer weird questions on why Harry was not showing up despite being at the Burrow for his Birthday. A few moments later he saw Harry climb down the stairs and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Where the hell were you mate, you gave us Goosebumps!", exclaimed Ron

Hermione also noticed Harry coming down and she herself felt a bit of relief, she noticed Harry looked a bit between confused and exasperated.

Ron taking advantage of the silence continued to press his question, "So where were you?"

"Ronald, honestly give him a break", said Hermione a little miffed at Ron for his insensitivity.

"Oh so you don't want me to ask Harry, my best mate where he was for the past three hours?", asked Ron skeptically.

"That is not what I meant...", began Hermione as she was cut off by Harry, "Stop fighting you too...I was err...Researching..Horcruxes!" he finished.

Ron looked triumphantly at Hermione, "I told you so!"

Harry could not believe Ron had expected that of him. He was a bit relived.

Hermione however did not seem too convinced.

"I think it's about time we went towards the kitchen", she said.

"Yeah sure", said Harry smiling to himself at his luck .A perfect day it had been.

**A/N**

**Chapter 3 is here for you. Please review this Chapter and Let me know where I stand!**

**Thank You**

**ksvhp**

PS : Check out Auror Days…!


	4. The Dinner of Thoughts

Chapter 4

Ginny was not in this world she was in her dreamland, the land where she had imagined herself the Princess and Harry her Prince. She knew this was a childish idea but she cherished it truly. She decided that she would just go down and pretend nothing had happened. It was Bill's wedding the next day after all. The Weasley's-her family can tend to be ignorant ahead of a happy time. The respite Bill's wedding bought to the Weasleys meant a very happy seventeenth dinner for Harry. That too with Mum's determination to bribe him to stay back for her food! How stupid my mother can sometimes be, thought Ginny. But she knew for all that her mum was the best she could have in a long time.

"Harry, you go down I'll take a minute or two, maybe Ron and Hermione will be wondering where you vanished." she told Harry who was waiting for her to get ready.

"Alright see downstairs", said Harry as he turned to leave the room. Ginny was sad, she did not know how to handle this. She knew they had established their love but whether they could get together again, would be frivolous and a desperate thing to think of. Harry was on the other hand unhappy as he went down the stairs. He to think of a way to be able to spend time with Ginny. He was now madly and helplessly in love with her. Somehow he convinced himself that He could be with her till the wedding before they pushed off chasing Horcruxes.

Ginny made her way down the stairs and she saw that Harry was now no longer singularly hers. He was now chatting with Ron and Hermione. His best friends for six years. They had sacrificed a lot for Harry as he had for them. They shared a bond that was deeper than blood. They were more than siblings. That friendship was what Ginny had admired them for. Harry always ready to save the world not caring for himself and overprotective of those who cared for him and he cared for. Brave, Smart, Graceful, Honest, Loveable and yes Handsome. Ginny giggled lightly. He had his faithful sidekick in Ron. Ron had been a sort of royal prat from the beginning but he was loyal and Ginny was proud of her brother. Harry felt sure he did not think of Ron as a prat but pretty felt the same way about his loyalty. To their great adventures (or misadventures) was their vital researcher and best friend Hermione. She was caring and genuinely concerned about Harry and Ron (Ginny was sure she was in love with Ron even though she would not admit it), She was gentle and courageous and very intelligent and was a model for a person of any age. Ginny knew her sacrifice of not attending Hogwarts to do whatever Harry had been entrusted to was more than anyone could ask. Studies meant a lot to her and that was why she could be trusted in times of need. Ginny herself had experienced this lot of times in her time with Hermione. Though their friendship did turn a bane when Harry was going out with her, because he could not spend all his time with her she learned to live with it and honour it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the sofa and chatting about something and Bill and Fleur who she no longer called Phlegm sat cozying. Dad and Mum were setting up the table and Charlie was explaining to Hagrid on the latest species of dragons he had worked with. Fred and George were explaining to Mr. and Mrs. Delacour the various types and utilities of their latest ludicrous products. Everyone seemed to be having something to do. Only Ginny was left. He felt the need for someone to make her not feel lonely. Just then Tonks arrived with their former professor and now her husband Remus Lupin. Ginny had always liked Tonks and considering what Tonks went through for a year to convince Remus to marry her Ginny knew she was the right person to help her. She saw Lupin and Tonks going towards Harry to wish him.

She made her way towards the snitch cake where Harry was to talk to Tonks when suddenly someone announced the arrival of the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour.

Suddenly Lupin and Tonks became very panicky, Lupin explained,"I'm sorry we have to leave Harry, the Ministry is an unfriendly attitude towards our kind"

Tonks pressed the point,"We have to leave, Have a good birthday Harry".

Ginny was baffled. Just when she tried to relieve herself from the agony encroaching her, the person who could have helped her had to leave because the Ministry was hostile to her husband's kind. Damn the Ministry thought Ginny. Dad welcomed him and asked him to sit but Scrimgeour seemed to be in a hurry.

"Erm, tough business, I would like to meet Harry James Potter, Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger in private." He finished.

Oh no she thought why had it to be them again? Why not anyone else. Her father accompanied them to the room where he was visibly asked to leave. He looked worried. Ginny wondered why he had been asked to leave. Surely did the Ministry get any inkling that these guys were upto something? Maybe Scrimgeour had realized there was more to Dumbledore's death than what had met the eye? Dumbledore's death had shattered them. He was their only hope for Voldemort's destruction. Maybe not 'only' but a very big figure in what was the fight against Voldemort's rise.

She saw them coming out of the room with surprised faces. They looked a little confused about whatever had happened inside the room. They were carrying something but it looked something like a book in Hermione's hand. She thought that the minister himself had given Harry, Ron and Hermione a task to do. That was it she told herself. Can't be anything else.

"Ginny dear help me serve the table", said Mum.

"Yes Mum", replied Ginny. She watched closely as Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing something closely with Her Father.

"Hey Harry, Do you want some more potato bake?"She asked him.

"Err...No thanks that will do!"Harry replied.

Harry was clearly not interested in his dinner and this was not the first time that had happened and Ginny knew something was up as a very confused looking Harry ate into his Pie.

"Oh, Harry dear have a little more of the pudding will you, it is your favourite isn't it? Come on now eat up", encouraged Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, it is brilliant", replied Harry.

"Thank you dear", she continued "Finish your cake and have a goodnights sleep we have long day ahead!"

As Harry got up after finishing his cake Ginny was again drawn into her world of thoughts and she was distracted by Harry, his style of walking, his enthralling smile, when Dad announced,

"Tut, Tut Weasleys, Get to bed! We need stamina for Bill and Fleur's big day tomorrow!"

As everyone stood Ginny heard Charlie telling Bill," Now dear Brother don't you need the stamina!" as he winked. Bill looked exasperated and aimed a good kick at him when Fred and George broke into a table fight with Ron.

Mum couldn't stand it anymore! She vanished the table and the cutlery," Now if any one of you are not on your where you are supposed to be you will have to do chores from five in the morning! I mean that!"

Even Fred and George looked terrified. That was one thing about Mum, No matter how soft she was she always was for the values and ethics and a certain level of discipline. If that was not followed they had to face her wrath which wasn't actually as pretty as she was! Even the twins feared that and that was saying something!

A/N

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. This story is mostly going to be Ginny or Harry's Pov, may contain Ron and Hermione sometimes! Anyway may update again today or maybe tomorrow! **Please review!**

ksvhp


	5. Wedding Moments

Chapter 5

It was the day of the wedding. After all a big day in the lives Bill and fleur and all those who were related to him. Ginny knew what was expected of her. She was to be a bridesmaid. Despite her not sharing a wonderful relationship with Fleur she understood the need for her to make it special. She had not liked the idea of Fleur marrying Bill but now she had leant to accept and thought they would make a good couple. Ginny knew that this was Harry's last day in the Burrow. She desperately hoped inspire of herself that this was not his last. She got down when she was told that they had to get dressed. "Damn the ceremony, I'd rather be with Harry", she thought. She went inside to see that Gabrielle had already arrived and was conversing in rapid French with her mother as she dressed her. Ginny despised this sort of situations. Especially adding French to the mix was even more repelling! But then that was her English traits! Ginny waited for Mrs. Delacour to finish with Gabrielle and sat went into the loo. She came out but with different thoughts on her mind. She wondered whether she would have a wedding. A wedding; a wedding where she was getting married to Harry. She tried her best to focus on the task at hand she knew after freshening up a bit more her mother and Mrs. Delacour would instruct and help her get ready. She also knew after this 'debriefing' as she called it, she was expected to be a good girl and come down looking pretty and blissful with herself, something that she knew she had o do for Bill. He was after all her favourite brother. But the reality was far from how she had to masquerade.

Ginny put on her golden robes for the ceremony and did her hair, something that she knew was important. Ginny was in a phase of confusion. She was happy for Bill but her inner mood was anything but cheerful. She knew this was Harry's last day and he was going to be dressed as distant cousin of theirs. How strange Ginny thought. He had been kissing her and indulging in love the previous day and know she had to pretend she barely knew. She wanted Harry to be with her. This was a turbulent time in the wizarding world and Ginny wanted Harry to be at her side desperately in whatever happy occasions they could have. But no! No one should know who he is! All because Voldemort wanted to kill him! Stupid Voldemort she thought! Of all the people available in this earth he made his worst enemy in Harry. He marked him as the Chosen one by killing his parents and now he wants to destroy Harry! Her Harry! She climbed out of the room and saw her mother and Hermione discussing something. Hermione was wearing a gorgeous lilac gown and her mother was in the pretty amethyst robes.

"Ginny! You look wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. "Thanks Hermione. I think you look gorgeous as well! Ron will surely have a fit!"replied Ginny giggling to the older girl.

"Ginny, come here dear, it's time for the procession!"Her mother called "Is it time already, see you Ginny I better get going" said Hermione as she went out to join her friends. "Alright Hermione I'll catch you later!" said Ginny before she went to join Gabrielle. She knew one thing- She had carefully dressed herself so well in one hope that Harry would take note of her!

Harry was Barny. He kind of liked this disappearing act as it failed to allow anyone to consider him. He was pretending to be a distant cousin of the Weasley's and he had so far no problems except with their horrible aunt Muriel. Ron was beside him and Harry was listening to Muriel complain about everything in the world. Just then to their relief they saw Hermione coming towards them. The twins who were also there took this opportunity to run away from Muriel. Harry was a bit restless and they were joined by Hermione.

Ron gave Harry a meaningful look as he passed and did not reappear for some time. When next they met at the entrance, Harry had shown a dozen more people to their places. The Marquee was nearly full now and for the first time there was no queue outside.

"Nightmare, Muriel is," said Ron, mopping his forehead on his sleeve. "She used to come for Christmas every year, then, thank God, she took offense because Fred and George set off a Dung bomb under her chair at diner. Dad always says she'll have written them out of her will ¨C like they care, they're going to end up richer than anyone in the family, rate they're going... Wow," he added, blinking rather rapidly as Hermione came hurrying toward them. "You look great!"

"Always the tone of surprise," said Hermione, though she smiled. She was wearing a floaty, lilac-colored dress with matching high heels; her hair was sleek and shiny. "Your Great-Aunt Muriel doesn't agree, I just met her upstairs while she was giving Fleur the tiara. She said, 'Oh dear, is this the Muggle-born?' and then, 'Bad posture and skinny ankles.'"

"Don't take it personally, she's rude to everyone," said Ron.

"Talking about Muriel?" inquired George, reemerging from the marquee with Fred. "Yeah, she's just told me my ears are lopsided. Old bat. I wish old Uncle Bilius was still with us, though; he was a right laugh at weddings."

"Wasn't he the one who saw a Grim and died twenty-four hours later?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yeah, he went a bit odd toward the end," conceded George.

"But before he went loopy he was the life and soul of the party," said Fred. "He used to down an entire bottle of firewhisky, then run onto the dance floor, hoist up his robes, and start pulling bunches of flowers out of his ¨C "

"Yes, he sounds a real charmer," said Hermione, while Harry roared with laughter.

"Never married, for some reason," said Ron.

"You amaze me," said Hermione.

They were all laughing so much that none of them noticed the latecomer, a dark-haired young man with a large, curved nose and thick black eyebrows, until he held out his invitation to Ron and said, with his eyes on Hermione, "You look vunderful."

"Viktor!" she shrieked, and dropped her small beaded bag, which made a loud thump quite disproportionate to its size. As she scrambled, blushing, to pick it up, she said "I didn't know you were ¨C goodness ¨C it's lovely to see ¨C how are you?"

Ron's ears had turned bright red again. After glancing at Krum's invitation as if he did not believe a word of it, he said, much too loudly, "how come you're here?"

"Fleur invited me," said Krum, eyebrows raised.

Harry, who had no grudge against Krum, shook hands; then feeling that it would be prudent to remove Krum from Ron's vicinity, offered to show him his seat.

"Your friend is not pleased to see me," said Krum, as they entered the now packed marquee. "Or is he a relative?" he added with a glance at Harry's red curly hair.

"Cousin." Harry muttered, but Krum was not really listening. His appearance was causing a stir, particularly amongst the veela cousins: He was, after all, a famous Quidditch player. While people were still craning their necks to get a good look at him, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George came hurrying down the aisle.

"Time to sit down," Fred told Harry, "or we're going to get run over by the bride."

Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats in the second row behind Fred and George. Hermione looked rather pink and Ron's ears were still scarlet. After a few moments he muttered to Harry, "Did you see he's grown a stupid little beard?"

Harry gave a noncommittal grunt.

A sense of jittery anticipation had filled the warm tent, the general murmuring broken by occasional spurts of excited laughter. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley strolled up the aisle, smiling and waving at relatives; Mrs. Weasley was wearing a brand-new set of amethyst colored robes with a matching hat.

A moment later Bill and Charlie stood up at the front of the marquee, both wearing dress robes, with larger white roses in their buttonholes; Fred wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of giggling from the veela cousins. Then the crowd fell silent as music swelled from what seemed to be the golden balloons.

"Ooooh!" said Hermione, swiveling around in her seat to look at the entrance.

A great collective sigh issued from the assembled witches and wizards as Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking up the aisle, Fleur gliding, Monsieur Delacour bouncing and beaming. Fleur was wearing a very simple white dress and seemed to be emitting a strong, silvery glow. While her radiance usually dimmed everyone else by comparison, today it beautified everybody it fell upon. Ginny and Gabrielle, both wearing golden dresses, looked even prettier than usual and once Fleur had reached for him, Bill did not look as though he had ever met Fenrir Greyback.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a slightly singsong voice, and with a slight shock, Harry saw the same small, tufty-hired wizard who had presided at Dumbledore's funeral, now standing in front of Bill and Fleur. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls..."

"Yes, my tiara set off the whole thing nicely," said Auntie Muriel in a rather carrying whisper. "But I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too low cut."

Ginny glanced around, grinning, winked at Harry, then quickly faced the front again. Harry's mind wandered a long way from the marquee, back to the afternoons spent alone with Ginny in lonely parts of the school grounds. They seemed so long ago; they had always seemed too good to be true, as though he had been stealing shining hours from a normal person's life, a person without a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead...

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle...?"

In the front row, Mrs. Weasley and Madame Delacour were both sobbing quietly into scraps of lace. Trumpetlike sounds from the back of the marquee told everyone that Hagrid had taken out one of his own tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs. Hermione turned around and beamed at Harry; her eyes too were full of tears.

"...then I declare you bonded for life."

The tufty-haired wizard waved his hand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiraling around their now entwined figures. As Fred and George led a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst. Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tufty-haired wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

They all did so, Auntie Muriel grumbling audibly; he waved his wand again. The scars on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside. Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the center of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs grouped themselves around small, white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth round it, and the golden-jacketed hand trooped toward a podium.

Ginny heaved a sigh of relief she had experienced a torrid and tiring day. She decided that she would pick up something to eat before thinking about anything else. As she went down she saw a few of Bill's classmates there. They seemed to be very interested in her. It seemed that she had grown from being Bill's little sister in their circle as well. She was pleased but soon she realized that with Bill engrossed in his bride that they could chance to hit upon her. She somehow felt uncomfortable with that but she realized they were just hoping for a bit of luck and she calmed down. She politely took leave from there as she saw Ron and Hermione with someone else -a redhead to be specific talking to Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team Seeker and Captain. Ginny assumed that redhead would be Harry's disguise and as she made her way she was interrupted. "Hey Pretty, Howa u?"Asked someone. Ginny clearly ruffled looked up to see who it was. She let out a low groan. It was Jack Fawcett the oldest son of the Fawcetts. He persevered with love a huge crush on Ginny. He was a nice guy and was very handsome. A guy whom any a girl could fall in love with. But Ginny always found him very painful. She hated this self obsessed idiot. "I'm fine Jack, I think someone is waiting for me there" said Ginny indifferently. Fawcett however was not in any mood and neither did he have any intention of letting his beautiful and charming witch- Ginny Weasley go past him so easily. "Aw, come on now, don't you want to catch up with me love! If not I daresay I won't ever speak to you again!"Replied Jack tactfully. "Fine then don't talk to me, Now PLEASE LET ME GO!, said Ginny clearly very annoyed. Jack was shocked. He had not seen this coming. He was now very apologetic, "I'm sorry Ginny I did not mean to irritate you, I just wanted to catch up with you and….." he broke off. Ginny felt pity for the admiring Jack Fawcett. She had always found him a very polite guy and he hadn't changed since. Frustrated as she was at not being able to spend time with Harry before they set off, she found a seat for herself and Jack to catch up for a while. Jack was very happy and they chatted endlessly or so Ginny thought. Suddenly she noticed a large silvery and handsome lynx. She knew it was a Patronus. At that moment, the large and silver patronus came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Suddenly chaos broke over the Burrow and Ginny grabbed Jack's hand and proceeded towards her father who waiting for her and was mildly astonished to see Jack Fawcett with her. Without much time, he gathered everyone and started giving instructions to them. Jack was shocked and was clearly not in a position to leave and join his family even if they were just yards away. Ginny was not bothered and she was not listening to her father at all. And in fact she did not care about her own life or family. Only one thing was there in her mind as she noticed three disappearances, LOVE! Her Love for Harry was all that was there. She was worried whether they were safe more specifically whether Harry was safe or not. She hoped and prayed that this would work and Harry was safe. Ginny Weasley was kind and selfless girl but her love for Harry had made her a bit selfish. She just wanted to make sure Harry was alive and well. She was suddenly held by her hand and saw as her surroundings disappeared and rematerialized in what a place she knew was her Great Aunt Muriel's house and her dread of the place found no time as she was engrossed in on man Harry Potter.

**A/N**

**As most of you would have realised a large chunk of it is from the DH, I feel the need to explain. As you would have noticed that the story is largely from Ginny and Harry's POV I felt that the DH has described the wedding better and it shows that Harry and Ginny notice each other out of that part of the book. The BEST for this story is done so I hope you go through and understand my rant.**_** Reviews and critical comments**_** are welcome with my deepest appreciation and desire. So for now I will sod off please let me know if anything more just review or pm me and I will solve the dilemma to the best of my ability.**

**Please look into Auror Days and review! Check out community After the War Stories!**


	6. The Claw of Slytherin and Breakups

Chapter 6

It had been three days since Harry, Hermione and Ron had left them to do god knows what 'mission' that Albus Dumbledore had given them. Albus Dumbledore had been a great Wizard and a good man. Ginny knew he was considered the only hope against Voldemort since Voldemort had first risen. That was of course until Harry Potter had arrived on the scene. He had taken the world by storm. Ginny had read an article on Albus Dumbledore or so to say obituary by a man named Elphais Dodge. By what she had noticed on the invitations there were indications that this man Elphais Dodge had been there at Bill's wedding. The paper had been lying in Harry's room and she decided she wanted to know Dumbledore; it was Dumbledore who had picked Harry for the mission. Not that he had much choice. Even though there were better witches and wizards Harry had shown the highest Power, Potential and Courage to face and hold of Voldemort. Nonetheless she was curious and she proceeded to re-read it again.

_**THE DAILY PROPHET**__ Pg.5 __In Memory of APWB Dumbledore, former Chief Warlock, WIZENGAMOT and Supreme Mugwump, International Confederations of Sorcerers and Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and so on…._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE REMEMBERED  
By Elphais Doge

I met Albus Dumbledore at the age of eleven, on our first day at Hogwarts. Our mutual attraction was undoubtedly due to the fact that we both felt ourselves to be outsiders. I had contracted dragon pox shortly before arriving at school, and while I was no longer contagious, my pock-marked visage and greenish hue did not encourage many to approach me. For his part, Albus had arrived at Hogwarts under the burden of unwanted notoriety. Scarcely a year previously, his father, Percival, had been convicted of a savage and well-publicized attack upon three young Muggles.

Albus never attempted to deny that his father (who was to die in Azkaban) had committed this crime; on the contrary, when I plucked up courage to ask him, he assured me that he knew his father to be guilty. Beyond that, Dumbledore refused to speak of the sad business, though many attempted to make him do so. Some, indeed, were disposed to praise his father's action and assumed that Albus too was a Muggle-hater. They could not have been more mistaken: As anybody who knew Albus would attest, he never revealed the remotest anti-Muggle tendency. Indeed, his determined support for Muggle rights gained him many enemies in subsequent years.

In a matter of months, however, Albus's own fame had begun to eclipse that of his father. By the end of his first year he would never again be known as the son of a Muggle-hater, but as nothing more or less than the most brilliant student ever seen at the school. Those of us who were privileged to be his friends benefited from his example, not to mention his help and encouragement, with which he was always generous. He confessed to me later in life that he knew even then that his greatest pleasure lay in teaching.

He not only won every prize of note that the school offered, he was soon in regular correspondence with the most notable magical names of the day, including Nicolas Flamel, the celebrated alchemist; Bathilda Bagshot, the noted historian; and Adalbert Waffling, the magical theoretician. Several of his papers found their way into learned publications such as Transfiguration Today, Challenges in Charming, and The Practical Potioneer. Dumbledore's future career seemed likely to be meteoric, and the only question that remained was when he would become Minister of Magic. Though it was often predicted in later years that he was on the point of taking the job, however, he never had Ministerial ambitions.

Three years after we had started at Hogwarts, Albus's brother, Aberforth, arrived at school. They were not alike: Aberforth was never bookish and, unlike Albus, preferred to settle arguments by dueling rather than through reasoned discussion. However, it is quite wrong to suggest, as some have, that the brothers were not friends. They rubbed along as comfortably as two such different boys could do. In fairness to Aberforth, it must be admitted that living in Albus's shadow cannot have been an altogether comfortable experience. Being continually outshone was an occupational hazard of being his friend and cannot have been any more pleasurable as a brother. When Albus and I left Hogwarts we intended to take the then-traditional tour of the world together, visiting and observing foreign wizards, before pursuing our separate careers. However, tragedy intervened. On the very eve of our trip, Albus's mother, Kendra, died, leaving Albus the head, and sole breadwinner, of the family. I postponed my departure long enough to pay my respects at Kendra's funeral, then left for what was now to be a solitary journey. With a younger brother and sister to care for, and little gold left to them, there could no longer be any question of Albus accompanying me.

That was the period of our lives when we had least contact. I wrote to Albus, describing, perhaps insensitively, the wonders of my journey, from narrow escapes from chimaeras in Greece to the experiments of the Egyptian alchemists. His letters told me little of his day-to-day life, which I guessed to be frustratingly dull for such a brilliant wizard. Immersed in my own experiences, it was with horror that I heard, toward the end of my year's travels, that another tragedy had struck the Dumbledores: the death of his sister, Ariana.

Though Ariana had been in poor health for a long time, the blow, coming so soon after the loss of their mother, had a profound effect on both of her brothers. All those closest to Albus ¨C and I count myself one of that lucky number ¨C agree that Ariana's death, and Albus's feeling of personal responsibility for it (though, of course, he was guiltless), left their mark upon him forevermore.

I returned home to find a young man who had experienced a much older person's suffering. Albus was more reserved than before, and much less light-hearted. To add to his misery, the loss of Ariana had led, not to a renewed closeness between Albus and Aberforth, but to an estrangement. (In time this would lift ¨C in later years they reestablished, if not a close relationship, then certainly a cordial one.) However, he rarely spoke of his parents or of Ariana from then on, and his friends learned not to mention them.

Other quills will describe the triumphs of the following years. Dumbledore's innumerable contributions to the store of Wizarding knowledge, including his discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, will benefit generations to come, as will the wisdom he displayed in the many judgments while Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. They say, still, that no Wizarding duel ever matched that between Dumbledore and Grindelwald in 1945. Those who witnessed it have written of the terror and the awe they felt as they watched these two extraordinary wizards to battle. Dumbledore's triumph, and its consequences for the Wizarding world, is considered a turning point in magical history to match the introduction of the International Statute of Secrecy or the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Albus Dumbledore was never proud or vain; he could find something to value in anyone, however apparently insignificant or wretched, and I believe that his early losses endowed him with great humanity and sympathy. I shall miss his friendship more than I can say, but my loss is nothing compared to the Wizarding world's loss. That he was the most inspiring and best loved of all Hogwarts headmasters cannot be in question. He died as he lived: working always for the greater good and, to his last hour, as willing to stretch out a hand to a small boy with dragon pox as he was on the day I met him.

Ginny was pretty surprised at how many times she had wondered things about Dumbledore. She barely knew a thing about the man. She had of course known a few of his more famous achievements but his life was very interesting. This was very unnerving as even Dumbledore who they had always thought of as the most powerful wizard of his time and many times to come had undergone so much suffering. She began to realize that she was nothing in the world's eye. She may mean a lot to the family but how cared much about her. Maybe she had male attention but she knew only Harry could love her deeply and truly. But then she had noticed a change in the three day's following Harry's birthday she had been pretty sick. But she did not worry much as there was no reason to. She worked out that the food on the wedding had aggravated her already upset stomach.

Jack Fawcett was observing her. He wanted Ginny and he was prepared to go to any lengths for it. "_Imperio" _he said pointing his wand at her_._ Now he was confident of what to do. At the same moment Ginny felt light as if she was dreaming. She got a flash of Jack Fawcett and she did not know why but she did not care either.

"Ginny?"Jack asked her.

Though a bit taken aback she turned towards him.

"What is it Jack." she asked him.

"Well I just wanted to know that how you feel, since you did not come out of your room since we came here. I just thought if you need anything feel free to ask me and I will get it for you."He said.

What Jack had said had been true she had not gone out of her room. Everyone understood her need for privacy and her mother had sent food for her at Dinner and Lunch. Ginny had been grateful she was being left alone however she was even more grateful to Jack because he had enquired and offered to help her. She had always considered Jack as more of a burden than a good friend. But Jack's offer had changed that. She began to feel that Jack was a friend. He was the first person she had thought of other than Harry, except of Ron and Hermione of course. She knew her other brothers were also doing something for the Order but Harry was her primary concern, but Jack had changed that.

"Erm, Ginny would you like to come down for a while the rest of the guys are worried about how you are doing." Jack told gently. Looking at Ginny's lost expression he added quickly, "You don't have to come down if you don't want to. I'll explain it to the others."

Ginny heard the concern in his voice. She felt warm because she knew he cared for her. She suddenly lunged into self denial. How could she harbor feelings like that! Harry had been gone three days to Kill Voldemort and better the world for her and everyone else and here she was falling for a guy who had a crush on her for four years, and to top it all she barely knew him. She wasn't going to let this happen. NO! SHE COULD NOT LET THIS HAPPEN! Harry was still in love with her and they were still together and they shared a bond and they had shown each other their love just four days ago. Suddenly Jack Fawcett was over her mouth kissing her passionately with all the feeling of Love he could muster. Ginny was terribly surprised yet she could help but want to kiss him back and just when she was about to reciprocate he broke off. He looked a bit disappointed and sad and she could have sworn there was a tear in the corner of his eye. She asked him, "What's the matter Jack? Is anything wrong?" Jack could have never believed that Ginny was not angry with him for him kissing her without giving her a choice. He was too bewildered by this unexpected reaction from Ginny altogether. "Did I do something wrong or bad Ginny?"he asked her timidly.

"What do you men Jack?"Asked Ginny.

"I thought you didn't like it or I did not kiss you well enough. So I was to say the least disappointed that I could not help you well enough". He told her softly.

"You know Jack," she told him slowly, "I think you surprised me and that was all and…" For some reason Ginny could not finish the statement as she had run out of control and she was over him and was kissing him and yet she didn't believe that this was happening and was true.

Jack however was elated as Ginny had stopped speaking and had kissed him on his mouth with the passion of a Goddess. Jack knew now, with firsthand experience of it for proof that witches preferred action while the wizards enjoyed it. But for all that he was happy at how well the evening had transpired. He had never even hope that this would end up nicely let alone so good! He had expected Ginny to hex him or something worse in words and the evening was indeed dreamy. He was sure of one thing though, he loved this witch called Ginevra Molly Weasley madly and he was happy he did.

Ginny was truly in a confused state. She had mixed feelings about the evening. She never even expected Jack Fawcett would actually kiss her and have her kiss him back. He later told her that he just wanted to tell her in words how much she loved him and felt the need and he couldn't resist himself. He tried to apologize but she had put him off. Ginny knew that Harry still loved her and she loved him back but what she did not know was how Jack came into the picture, but surprisingly she did not even want to find out. He made her smile for the first time in what she felt had been ages even if it only was four days. She felt happy and secure and warm around Jack and with the war staring down at them she knew she did not want to change that, at least for the time being. She hoped that Jack got the signal and was ready to fulfill his duty as her new Boyfriend even if only temporary.

A/N

This is chapter six, hope you like it. _**Please review**_.

ksvhp


	7. Lies and Desires

Chapter 7

Harry woke early next morning, wrapped in a sleeping bag on the drawing room floor. A chink of sky was visible between the heavy curtains. It was the cool, clear blue of watered ink, somewhere between night and dawn, and everything was quiet except for Ron and Hermione's slow, deep breathing. Harry glanced over at the dark shapes they made on the floor beside him. Ron had had a fit of gallantry and insisted that Hermione sleep on the cushions from the sofa, so that her silhouette was raised above his. Her arm curved to the floor, her fingers inches from Ron's. Harry wondered whether they had fallen asleep holding hands. The idea made him feel strangely lonely.

He looked up at the shadowy ceiling, the cobwebbed chandelier. Less than twenty-four house ago, he had been standing in the sunlight at the entrance to the marquee, waiting to show in wedding guests. It seemed a lifetime away. What was going to happen now? He lay on the floor and he thought of the Horcruxes, of the daunting complex mission Dumbledore had left him... Dumbledore...

The grief that had possessed him since Dumbledore's death felt different now. The accusations he had heard from Muriel at the wedding seemed to have nested in his brain like diseased things, infecting his memories of the wizard he had idolized. Could Dumbledore have let such things happen? Had he been like Dudley, content to watch neglect and abuse as long as it did not affect him? Could he have turned his back on a sister who was being imprisoned and hidden?

Harry thought of Godric's Hollow, of graves Dumbledore had never mentioned there; he thought of mysterious objects left without explanation in Dumbledore's will, and resentment swelled in the darkness. Why hadn't Dumbledore told him? Why hadn't he explained? Had Dumbledore actually cared about Harry at all? Or had Harry been nothing more than a tool to be polished and honed, but not trusted, never confided in?

Strangely as August wore on, the square of unkempt grass in the middle of Grimmauld Place shriveled in the sun until it was brittle and brown. The inhabitants of number twelve were never seen by anyone in the surrounding houses, and nor was number twelve itself. The Muggles who lived in Grimmauld Place had long since accepted the amusing mistake in the numbering that had caused number eleven to sit beside number thirteen.

Harry missed Ginny. He knew where the loneliness was emanating form he simply could not take Ginny's absence. Yet he knew he could not risk letting the world know of how desperately he loved Ginny. As he said it, a vivid picture formed in Harry's mind of Ginny in a white dress, marrying a tall, faceless, and unpleasant stranger. Harry hooped that this would not come true. Grimmauld Place was centre of activity. All Harry did when not thinking of Horcruxes or discussing with Ron and Hermione how to destroy them was to think about Ginny. He wondered where she was now. How she was doing and whether she had forgiven him for leaving her to her own in the wedding. As bad he had been feeling about it he felt happy that Ginny was safe wherever she was. Ginny might not be too happy with the situation in hand as she was very action oriented and did not mind fighting risking herself. Harry however could not let her risk her life for all he had. No. Ginny would not be happy but he knew she could get over him. He wanted her to love him, but for her happiness sake he wanted her to get over him. Ginny had given Harry another reason to fight for. Her! Harry would fight for her! ******************************************

Fifteen days since Harry had left Ginny realized. Fifteen whole days had passed. The only effort to contact them was made by her father after they had left the Burrow safely. The message had insisted that they don't reply. The only news that had been heard was that two young Wizards and a witch had been found on Tottenham Court Road. They were suspected to be Undesirable Number One and his friends. How fascinating Ginny thought! Harry had after all had been the chosen one and the world's only hope against Voldemort and his evil plans and actions and barely twenty four hours later he had been declared Undesirable Number One by the Ministry of Magic. The contradiction was strong enough to be understood by anyone of average intelligence. Voldemort was back and there was absolutely no denying that. Ginny packed her trunk and put her clothes in order. Suddenly Jack came into the room. Ginny and Jack had been together for the past one month and although Ginny could have sworn that Jack and she were just friends Jack thought anything but that. And that she did not like that strange compulsion had been there towards him. Yes it was true that Ginny had shared a kiss with him on their first day together nothing intimate had happened between them. Jack Fawcett was eighteen and was relieved that he would not be going to Hogwarts. He had finished school the previous year and had been a Ravenclaw that many had not taken too much note. He had a fair reputation of being a Casanova because of his looks and smartness; many a witch had been bewitched by Fawcett. However Jack had real eyes only on Ginny. Ginny had seen Harry as silver lining in her life as it bonded them even when they were apart. Technically Ginny new they were no longer together and so accepting Jack Fawcett as her boyfriend was not cheating in anyway, but she hated the idea. She did not know what made her think of that even. There was something wrong about Jack Fawcett and she knew it. Jack walked unto Ginny as she stared back at him. It would take a lot more than Voldemort to break her love for Harry and she had decided to end the expecting relationship with Jack. She had decided that she could not fall for Jack Fawcett simply because she could not fall for him. It was asking too much from her. She did not do it bluntly as she had gone close to Jack (or she thought so, it was the Imperious in reality) and she did want to hurt him badly. She cursed herself for kissing him in that situation as that was what had started this not going anywhere relationship. Jack had long realized that this relationship was static but he was sensitive enough not to force himself on her. After all Jack thought she had to get over that overzealous Git Potter. Then he could release her from the Imperious but Jack felt that the curse made him more powerful. Excessively famous as he was he had a large blown up head and always loved playing Hero. Potter had taken away Ginny from him once and there was no way he would again. He would ensure that she fell in love with him and hoped Potter gets killed by You Know Who so that he is the only choice for her. Once he had married her he would research ways to get rid of You Know Who and become famous. And even if You Know Who was alive what was the danger to him. He was a Pureblood and so was Ginny and thus would their children thereby making sure that he is safe. They could move out and be safe from The Dark Lord's ways. Even though he was a Ravenclaw his Slytherin traits were to be marveled at.

He crossed over the bed went near Ginny and he embraced her warmly. Even though there was no response from Ginny he softly whispered into her ears, "Ginny, You are the silver lining I've been looking for."

He quietly fondled her as Ginny stood frozen. She showed no signs of protest but she was not comfortable. Ginny was lost in her thoughts. Jack could not wait as he seized his opportunity and pulled of her jacket. He kissed hers softly on her pink lips and moaned into her mouth. He forced his tongue in her mouth and Ginny still did not lose her trance. She was just looking blank. Jack began to undress her top slowly. He unzipped his shirt and buried his face into her neck. Ginny was suddenly coming back to her surroundings Jack had already ripped her clothes along with his and pushed her onto the bed. Jack was buried into Ginny and it was blissful oblivion better than firewhisky; she was the only real thing in the world, Ginny, the feel of her, one hand at her back and one in her long, sweet-smelling hair and Ginny pushed him off. She had successfully thrown of the Imperious that had kept her imprisoned for the time. She had realized Jack had done the unbearable. He had taken advantage of her as she was lost in her thoughts and he had undressed her completely. Ginny did not think about anything she was furious and she reached for her wand and muttered,

"_Battyboogers__"._

Bats flew out of Jack Fawcett's nose and Ginny quickly dressed herself and saw as poor Jack Fawcett looked at her trying to fight off the attacking bats not knowing what to do. Ginny looked at him and screamed, "Jack F**king Fawcett, you are bloody f**king lucky and therefore please thank your stars that my parents have taken your responsibility till we somehow trace your bloody goddamn family, if you so as come near me again you will regret it and yes get this fixed by yourself before I take things in my own hands! Clean my room and don't you ever as much as set foot near me if you value yourself and yes I bloody F**king mean it so get the shit out of here and clean before you are cursed into becoming a damn pimp with gay men using your sick excuse for dick for sucking! You get that!"

Jack Fawcett was stunned. He had heard choosy language through his day but Ginny had given him too much of a dose to digest. He wondered where and how could she have said and behaved like this! She couldn't have thrown of the Imperious! Hell NO! He tried getting rid of the bogies and looked at Ginny apologetically.

"Ginny I am very sorry. I mean I thought we were together and…!"

"WHO IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S STINKIEST UNDERWEAR TOLD YOU THAT WE ARE TOGETHER?" Bellowed Ginny

Jack was now truly in a loss for words. They had kissed each other just a few days ago and so he had assumed a lot of things. Though every time he conveniently forgot that he had her in his control. It was not his fault. She had not protested when he undressed her. She was in a trance and how was he supposed to know? Now she had been accusing him of raping her! Crazy! He thought. She was under the imperious. He realized where this was heading.

"Gin, you know when I started you did not give me any signal to stop so how was I supposed to know?"He asked slowly.

"First of all Jack Fawcett, I don't remember giving you permission to enter my room when you want and to touch me according to your fancies!"Replied Ginny scowling, as she continued to glare at him.

"All right! I am really sorry OK!" he told her in tired fashion.

Ginny though was clearly not convinced.

She looked at him and told him firmly in a decisive sort of way, "I am not interested in your apology"

Jack was clearly taken aback. First of all she had somehow managed to overthrow the Imperious and now this? He had expected the sort of stubborn behavior he got from Ginny but had expected her to eventually understand and forgive him. He was now losing his cool. He glared at Ginny and drew his wand out. If she had thought he was a whimsy wizard afraid to do anything to defend himself she was wrong. Extremely wrong! Yes he was not excessively brave and foolishly chivalrous like Potter and Ronald Weasley or not stupid enough to do what your friends want like that Granger girl. He had been offended. By a witch, whom he wanted to have relationship with nonetheless. If they were to have a relationship they had to have some clear rules made and that would be better started now. He pointed his wand at her neck and told Ginny, "Now Ginny, you will listen! I have taken enough! You cannot offend me like I am whimsy or something, you het that! Do you", he asserted, "In this relationship I am the wizard and thus you are subject to my rules! I know if Potter comes here, you will willingly strip and exhibit yourself and pretty easily sleep with him! You maybe Potter's whore but you are lucky that a decent such as I took interest in you little whore. So whore me now! Bitch that you are I may take your bad words but I will not take you not pleasing me. As a witch in relationship with me you will use your whore skills which that arse Potter has taught you! You can't run to the fool even if you want to bitch so please me and you be let go equally with dignity!"

Ginny heard his little speech patiently. The idiot did not know what had hit him. He had touched a sensitive area. As to calling her a whore Ginny did not like it but could take it in her stride but No! This fool had abused Harry and compared him to a brothel owner. That was more than what Ginny take.

She looked at him in the eye and said, "I don't know or care how you have come to the conclusion that we are in a relationship! And even if that is true it gives you no right or authority over me. AND FAWCETT, YES! I WILL STRIP AND SLEEP WITH HARRY AND I WILL STILL NOT BE WHORE AS YOU VILELY CALLED ME. I WILL RUN TO HARRY AND YOU CANNOT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! GET THAT! HARRY CANNOT BE COMPARED TO A CHEAP MAN LIKE YOU FAWCETT AND I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN CONCEDED THAT YOU ARE MY FRIEND! HARRY IS A GRACEFUL MAN WHOM I RESPECT AND LOVE AND I WILL DO JUST ABOUT WHATEVER I WANT AND THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She finished. She punched his face as hard as she could and Fawcett's face swelled like a balloon and Ginny turned to go and as she turned she drew her wand and said, "Zigitos". Fawcett uncontrollably started spitting slugs from his stomach. His face was swollen so badly that he could not see. Ginny stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. And all Jack Fawcett thought was that she was going to pay for this and very soon.

**A/N **

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in the update! I got my result and surprised myself with 85 %. So I guess I had to define Jack's role so I thought of making it a dramatic wake up! Credit again for a few lines to DH. Tell how the chapter is and please review guys or I won't post! See there isn't much rewritten but I have given you to understand why Ginny was behaving like she was! She was Imperioused and she doesnt throw it off being emotionally weakened. Now stronger Fawcett's foolishness triggers her stronger body into overthrowing the curse!**


	8. September Ends

Chapter 8

Ginny, Luna and Neville sat together in the compartment. Ginny had recovered from her weakness and now she was focused on how Harry could be helped from Hogwarts. They had heard that Snape was appointed as the Headmaster and they knew why. He was after all the most favourite Death Eater of You-Know-Who. He had murdered Dumbledore just a few months ago. How could people accept him as a Headmaster? Of course they were too scared for their lives than be worried about how the students would face Death Eaters for teachers. The teachers could have easily opposed them but they knew that, You-Know-Who would just put more Death Eaters and they had done this for the students. They had to protect the students. Ginny sat wondering how they could do something to resist You-Know-Who. She thought at the back of her mind, He was Voldemort and not you know who! She had to refer to him as You-Know-Who because there had been some sort of taboo placed on Voldemort. Suddenly it struck her. The idea was right in front of them. Voldemort had feared Dumbledore the most. All they had to do was restart Dumbledore's Army.

Luna as if listening to her thoughts said, "Neville, Ginny I think we should restart the DA. After all we did learn a lot."

Neville agreed as well, "Well Harry is our leader and we have to continue our mission till he returns!"

Ginny was if not anything else was overjoyed. That was at least one thing they agreed to. It was a good first step. Even though it wasn't the toughest thing in being in consensus between the three of them, it was still a positive start. Ginny knew the fight had just begun. She wondered where Harry, Ron and Hermione were, especially Harry's welfare. She stared into the endless hills through the screen and Neville and Luna engaged themselves in conversations about various theories on where the troika of Harry, Ron and Hermione were. The conversation ended as Luna tried to convince Neville that Fuzzy Whizzy Lokirocks could track down their location. But Ginny was not concerned. Harry was the only thing that mattered to her right Snape as their Headmaster which the Prophet confirmed couldn't disturb her perfect thought of Harry Potter

On the first day of September there were more people lurking in the square than ever before. Half a dozen men in long cloaks stood silent and watchful, gazing as ever at houses eleven and thirteen, but the thing for which they were waiting still appeared elusive. As evening drew in, bringing with it an unexpected gust of chilly rain for the first time in weeks, there occurred one of those inexplicable moments when they appeared to have seen something interesting. The man with the twisted face pointed and his closest companion, a podgy, pallid man, started forward, but a moment later they had relaxed into their previous state of inactivity, looking frustrated and disappointed.

Meanwhile, inside number twelve, Harry had just entered the hall. He had nearly lost his balance as he Apparated onto the top step just outside the front door, and thought that the Death Eaters might have caught a glimpse of his momentarily exposed elbow. Shutting the front door carefully behind him, he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, draped it over his arm, and hurried along the gloomy hallway toward the door that led to the basement, a stolen copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in his hand.

The usual low whisper of "Severus Snape" greeted him, the chill wind swept him, and his tongue rolled up for a moment.

"I didn't kill you," he said, once it had unrolled, then held his breath as the dusty jinx-figure exploded. He waited until he was halfway down the stairs to the kitchen, out of earshot of Mrs. Black and clear of the dust cloud, before calling, "I've got news, and you won't like it."

The kitchen was almost unrecognizable. Every surface now shone; Copper pots and pans had been burnished to a rosy glow; the wooden tabletop gleamed; the goblets and plates already laid for dinner glinted in the light from a merrily blazing fire, on which a cauldron was simmering. Nothing in the room, however, was more dramatically different than the house-elf who now came hurrying toward Harry, dressed in a snowy-white towel, his ear hair as clean and fluffy as cotton wool, Regulus's locket bouncing on his thin chest.

"Shoes off, if you please, Master Harry, and hands washed before dinner," croaked Kreacher, seizing the Invisibility Cloak and slouching off to hang it on a hook on the wall, beside a number of old-fashioned robes that had been freshly laundered.

"What's happened?" Ron asked apprehensively. He are Hermione had been pouring over a sheaf of scribbled notes and hand drawn maps that littered the end of the long kitchen table, but now they watched Harry as he strode toward them and threw down the newspaper on top of their scattered parchment.

A large picture of a familiar, hook-nosed, black-haired man stared up at them all, beneath a headline that read:

SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED

AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER

"No!" said Ron and Hermione loudly.

Hermione was quickest; she snatched up the newspaper and began to read the accompanying story out loud.

"Severus Snape, long-standing Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, was today appointed headmaster in the most important of several staffing changes at the ancient school. Following the resignation of the previous Muggle Studies teacher, Alecto Carrow will take over the post while her brother, Amycus, fills the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

" 'I welcome the opportunity to uphold our finest Wizarding traditions and values ¨C' Like committing murder and cutting off people's ears, I suppose! Snape, headmaster! Snape in Dumbledore's study ¨C Merlin's pants!" she shrieked, making both Harry and Ron jump. She leapt up from the table and hurtled from the room, shouting as she went, "I'll be back in a minute!"

"'Merlin's pants'?" repeated Ron, looking amused. "She must be upset." He pulled the newspaper toward him and perused the article about Snape.

"The other teachers won't stand for this, McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout all know the truth, they know how Dumbledore died. They won't accept Snape as headmaster. And who are these Carrows?"

"Death Eaters," said Harry. "There are pictures of them inside. They were at the top of the tower when Snape killed Dumbledore, so it's all friends together. And," Harry went on bitterly, drawing up a chair, "I can't see that the other teachers have got any choice but to stay. If the Ministry and Voldemort are behind Snape, it'll be a choice between staying and teaching, or a nice few years in Azkaban ¨C and that's if they're lucky. I reckon they'll stay to try and protect the students."

Kreacher came bustling to the table with a large curcen in his hands, and ladled out soup into pristine bowls, whistling between his teeth as he did so.

"Thanks, Kreacher," said Harry, flipping over the Prophet so as not to have to look at Snape's face. "Well, at least we know exactly where Snape is now."

He began to spoon soup into his mouth. The quality of Kreacher's cooking had improved dramatically ever since he had been given Regulus's locket: Today's French onion was as good as Harry had ever tasted.

"There are still a load of Death Eaters watching this house," he told Ron as he ate, "more than usual. It's like they're hoping we'll march out carrying our school trunks and head off for the Hogwarts Express."

Ron glanced at his watch.

"I've been thinking about that all day. It left nearly six hours ago. Weird, not being on it, isn't it?"

In his mind's eye Harry seemed to see the scarlet steam engine as he and Ron had once followed it by air, shimmering between fields and hills, a rippling scarlet caterpillar. He was sure Ginny, Neville, and Luna were sitting together at this moment, perhaps wondering where he, Ron, and Hermione were, or debating how best to undermine Snape's new regime.

"They nearly saw me coming back in just now," Harry said, "I landed badly on the top step, and the Cloak slipped."

"I do that every time. Oh, here she is," Ron added, craning around in his seat to watch Hermione reentering the kitchen. "And what in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y Fronts was that about?"

"I remembered this," Hermione panted.

She was carrying a large, framed picture, which she now lowered to the floor before seizing her small, beaded bag from the kitchen sideboard. Opening it, she proceeded to force the painting inside and despite the fact that it was patently too large to fit inside the tiny bag, within a few seconds it had vanished, like so much ease, into the bag's capacious depths.

"Phineas Nigellus," Hermione explained as she threw the bag onto the kitchen table with the usual sonorous, clanking crash.

"Sorry?" said Ron, but Harry understood. The painted image of Phineas Nigellus Black was able to travel between his portrait in Grimmauld Place and the one that hung in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts: the circular cower-top room where Snape was no doubt sitting right now, in triumphant possession of Dumbledore's collection of delicate, silver magical instruments, the stone Pensieve, the Sorting Hat and, unless it ad been moved elsewhere, the sword of Gryffindor.

"Snape could send Phineas Nigellus to look inside this house for him," Hermione explained to Ron as she resumed her seat. "But let him try it now, all Phineas Nigellus will be able to see is the inside of my handbag."

"Good thinking!" said Ron, looking impressed.

"Thank you," smiled Hermione, pulling her soup toward her. "So, Harry, what else happened today?"

"Nothing," said Harry. "Watched the Ministry entrance for seven hours. No sign of her. Saw your dad though, Ron. He looks fine."

Ron nodded his appreciation of this news. The had agreed that it was far too dangerous to try and communicate with Mr. Weasley while he walked in and out of the Ministry, because he was always surrounded by other Ministry workers. It was, however, reassuring to catch these glimpses of him, even if he did look very strained and anxious.

"Dad always told us most Ministry people use the Floo Network to get to work," Ron said. "That's why we haven't seen Umbridge, she'd never walk, she'd think she's too important."

"And what about that funny old witch and that little wizard in the navy robes?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, the bloke from Magical Maintenance," said Ron.

"How do you know he works for Magical Maintenance?" Hermione asked, her soupspoon suspended in midair.

"Dad said everyone from Magical Maintenance wears navy blue robes."

"But you never told us that!"

Hermione dropped her spoon and pulled toward her the sheaf of notes and maps that she and Ron had been examining when Harry had entered the kitchen.

"There's nothing in here about navy blue robes, nothing!" she said, flipping feverishly through the pages.

"Well, does it really matter?"

"Ron, it all matters! If we're going to get into the Ministry and not give ourselves away when they're bound to be on the lookout for intruders, every little detail matters! We've been over and over this, I mean, what's the point of all these reconnaissance trips if you aren't even bothering to tell us ¨C "

"Blimey, Hermione, I forget one little thing ¨C "

"You do realize, don't you, that there's probably no more dangerous place in the whole world for us to be right now than the Ministry of ¨C "

"I think we should do it tomorrow," said Harry.

Hermione stopped dead, her jaw hanging; Ron choked a little over his soup.

"Tomorrow?" repeated Hermione. "You aren't serious, Harry?"

"I am," said Harry. "I don't think we're going to be much better prepared than we are now even if we skulk around the Ministry entrance for another month.

He wondered whether Ginny could bear it if he got caught in the Ministry. If anything happened to Ginny…..Well he had to protect her. How could he leave her alone? Voldemort would pay for doing this to him and he would take the risk so that he could have her back in a safer World for them to live and spend their lives. Voldemort had to watch out!

**A/N: **

**I indulge in a lot of Plagarism due to the fact that this story is kept in course of the real book. Please forgive and Review…! Review or no Post!**


	9. Enter the Carrows

Chapter 9

"All of You, SILENT!" Hissed, a cold and cruel voice. Ginny was startled and looked around. It was still Hogwarts and yet it seemed far from it. The cold eyes of a cruel looking man in his mid 40s were visible. The man was mediocre as far as his height was concerned and looked macabre in his ways. He looked every bit like a Death Eater that he most probably was. As Ginny looked around the hall further she took a glance at the head table. Snape sat in the chair where Dumbledore used to sit. The seat next to him was empty and an ugly middle aged woman sat next to the empty seat. Towards his left she spotted a worried looking McGonagall and Sprout. Both seemed to have aged considerably in the last two months. That was sign of panic. Slughorn with his walrus moustache was looking far from cheerful and the atmosphere was never close to the normal atmosphere of Hogwarts.

The cruel man bellowed, "Shut Up as those little pipsqueaks get sorted into those pathetic excuses for houses and yes….a word and you will be sweeping the Dungeons!"

The harsh voice sent shivers down Ginny's spine and she was sure she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

The Sorting Hat was brought out as the man or better called a crow bunked it on the stool and yelled for the 'dumb tweaks' to be let inside the Hall. As the terrified looking first years (more scared than usual) came walking into the space before the Head Table.

"Now you twits listen….I call yer n yew come 'ere and put that filthy old hat on your head…yew get that!" the man said.

The small trembling kids nodded slowly and the man took out a dirty old scroll and called out, "Now let's see every Gryffindor gets a detention after this ….a Ravenclaw a….ah yeah scrubs the pans and the Hufflepuffs..yep the idiots get a week of mopping the toilets…!Let's see", he continued, "Grif..fhen, Joh..hn"

A squeaky little boy came out towards the stool and put the cap on. "_Slytherin_"

The confused boy looked both confused and relived and walked towards the tables.

" Ever…skihin, Ab..bel..Everskihin Ab..bell, come up u arsehole!" screamed the man. By now the giggles of a girl at the Ravenclaw table was heard. It was of course at his poor sense of reading and pronounciation. The man looked up and spotted the girl. His expression was filled with anger and he called, "Come here you absolute BITCH…you think you read well eh…I'll show you how to behave...! He walked to the House table and grabbed her hair and pulled her with him towards the Head Table. Suddenly a voice pierced through the Hall.

"STOP!" said a boy who looked like he was sixteen."You can't do that with her." He said loudly.

"Really" Said another voice. It was the ugly woman. She blasted on,"HE IS A PROFFESER AIN'T HE …..HE'S GONNA DO WHAT HE WANTS AND YOU IDIOT WILL SUFFER FOR OBSTRUCTING HIM," she aimed her wand at him and said, "_Crucio" _A jet a of red light hit the boy and he cried out in pain. McGonagall looked like she would vomit and the others looked sick as well, but none said a word. Snape though was still motionless and acted as if nothing was happening.

The woman continued, "Now if any of you have problems tell me now or else you will suffer the same way….! Now brother go on….!"She finished.

The people in the Hall looked stunned. Beyond everything they watched this as if they were dumb and the two Death Eaters looked pleased with the control they had. Ginny was outraged at the display, she stood still unable to comprehend what was wrong. Neville and Luna standing beside her had the same expression of disbelief on their faces at what they had seen just now. The shock was too strong for any of them to react. What followed was even worse than what they had already seen. The Man still holding the girl now indentified as Jenny Stevens a fifth year, by her hair looked towards the Staff Table and said," Thank you, Alecto! Now it's time for me to take care of this bitch!"

He looked at everyone and screamed , "The sorting or whatever it is called will resume after I punish this puny little girl and teach her how to behave!" He shifted his attention to Jennifer Stevens who was now trembling. His eyes was filled with lust and he pushed her to the wall and removed his cloak. He took a deep breath and looked over at the crying Jennifer Stevens. She was screaming SORRY….PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!The cries made everyone in the room shudder. Yet no one said a word. He conjured some water and washed his face and summoned a desk to the corner and threw Jennifer onto it. He ripped open her outer robes and ate into her chest not hearing her pleas of forgiveness and mercy. He quickly unzipped her undergarments and the Hall grimaced at the sight and no one said a word. He opened his pants and went towards her and pulled open her panties and licked it the resistance was not enough. In fact the more her resistance the more he charged at her. Jennifer cried her lungs out and the man did not stop he pressed her breasts and rammed her to the ground. The man turned her over and began to move over her body parts. Jennifer kicked him, punched and even tried to escape from his firm grip, but she just could not free herself from his grip. The man clearly now was enjoying playing with her efforts to resist him. He bent over and made himself go at her resistive body. He pushed into her and let himself in as she mustered her strength to push him off. He got off her unconscious body and muttered "_Crucio!_"

He looked around the hall and saw the bewildered faces. He loudly proclaimed, "Since none of you pussys have much to say….I will continue with my work..!"

"Alright Amycus, You pipsqueaks let us get on with it!"said the woman.

"Alecto thank you again for the support and Everskin Abel get yer arse here or you will be sorry fer yer littlelife…!

The frightened Everskin, Abel made his way and put on the hat."_Gryffindor_" said the hat.

"Detention for you!" Amycus said."Polter…ridge…Polteridge, Henry"

"_Hufflepuff!_" Filch send this twit the bathrooms," He continued, "More, Elisa"

"_Ravenclaw!" _

"Dungeons girl!" bellowed Amycus.

The sorting continued and as the terrified school settled down Snape rose up and said," WELCOME, to Hogwarts and yes it is not an easy go as you like it place as that old fool Dumbledore made it! Anyway before I say anything let me introduce you to the Deputy Headmaster Amycus Carrow, Professor in Defence Against the Dark Arts and of course his Sister Alecto Carrow, Professor in Muggle Studies which of course as you all know is Compulsory! Moving on…."

**A/N**

**Enter the Carrows…PLEASE REVIEW!I BEG U GUYS!**


	10. Friendship,Trust and Resistance

Chapter 10

There had to be someway to do this thought Ginny. Jennifer Stevens had suffered and Ginny did not want many more to suffer the same way. Jennifer had been raped and 'Crucioed' without a single protest from anyone. She wondered why the teachers had not said anything. At least they could have tried to moderate the proceedings of the School. Had the Death Eaters actually assumed so much control on the school? Had Voldemort taken over every aspect of their society? People my play innocent and unknowing but the events in the past summer demanded action. She wondered whether the Order of Phoenix needed leadership, leadership to get rid of these maniacs who called themselves 'pure'. She wondered what Harry would have done if he had been present at Hogwarts. She was sure Harry was chivalrous enough to stand behind Jenny Stevens and he was brave enough to face the severest consequences as long as justice was served. She had been cross with Harry for him letting her off the hook as far as coming to Hogwarts was concerned. She wanted him to take her on his quest. She never understood why he had left her and gone to this quest of his. She knew this dealt with Voldemort and she also knew that he wanted to keep her 'safe'. "Safe", she sighed. After last night she really did not know what was safe. Her thoughts slowly began drifting away from the current situation. It moved towards that thought which was helping Ginny feel brave enough to be plotting about this. Love. Love for the Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One Harry James Potter. Ginny knew it was not difficult to fall in love with Harry Potter. He was very lovable and brilliant as a human being, he wasn't a bad wizard either. Exceptionally talented on the Quidditch pitch and handsome. But above all he was a true hero in every sense of the term. His good heart made controversial decsions . Decsions that did not go down well with his loved ones, all because he wanted them to be safe. Ginny forgave him days ago. The incident with Jack Fawcett had truly shaken her. She knew that she could no longer afford to be weak and lost because Harry was too busy saving the world. She understood that Harry needed her to be strong for him. Maybe she could not help him directly, in that quest of his, but well she could help him form here she had to help she corrected, from here. Help keep those in Hogwarts safe from those obnoxious Death Eaters and Snape.

"Ginny…! You okay?...Whats wrong?"asked Neville, who had been observing her from the past few minutes. They had been discussing the plan of action to restart the DA or Dumbledore's Army. It was him and Luna along with Ginny on the main players. They were thinking of a way to meet and start confronting that rubbish who called themselves Death Eaters. Then Ginny had suddenly asked for a minute after which she was lost in her thoughts and dreams. Neville did not quite understand why Ginny was so lost. The previous night's incident had left him sick and he found it difficult to stomach. The boy who had shouted at Amycus Carrow when he dragged Jennifer Stevens by her hair had remained her only defender. To tell the truth Neville was a ashamed at his inability to respond to the situation. The classes for the seventh years were to say very suspicious but at same time very normal. The Gryffindors atleast thankfully had avoided the Carrows as well as the Slytherins so far. It was Lunch Hour. They had finished Transfiguration and Charms. After the break they had Defense Against the Dark Arts taught by Amycus Carrow and followed by Muggle Studies by Alecto Carrow. The last Hour of the day was Potions and somehow Neville was looking forward to Potions. Transfiguration was something that Neville had not really expected to study, Proffesor Mcgonagall had decided to admit Neville in after his grit to prove himself was evident. Neville was grateful. He had one more hour of false security in this creepy stay. Sure none of their years had been uneventful at Hogwarts but this year would take the cake as the creepeist year. The Term surprisingly enough after such opinions had just begun. Neville suddenly knew their was no room for fear and no room for doubt. This was their fight against that twisted loony Voldemort and Neville knew this was the wayhe would remember his parents sacrifice and repay the belief that his friends had in him. Especially Harry.

The term was about to end. Dumbledore had just been buried and Voldemort was stronger than ever before. Neville was walking out of the Charms classroom. He was watching Hannah Abbot. The Hufflepuff was very fancied her very much. He was thinking on the current status of the war. The Daily Prophet was junk according to him and his grandmother. He however read the 'junk' because it gave him that extra perspective about everything. Especially the War. Neville had visited the Library to check on Hannah. He pledged to make an impact and he was ready to take those against him head on. He was after all a Gryffindor. He quitely recollected that night in the first year when Ron had told him that he was worth twelve of Malfoy. He was touched by the faith they had in him – the hopeless Longbottom the family disappointment and he knew they were trusting him with being capable of fighting Voldemort. His thoughts crowded his head. Neville descended the steps towards the Transfiguration courtyard and mad ehis way towards te Grand Staircase. Suddenly he heard Harry call out for him. Nevile was surprised. Harry had been a good friend of his but from the past few days the only people who he had spent time with were Ginny and Ron and Hermione. In fact most of the time he spent alone and seldom spoke except when he was with ginny or maybe discussing something very important with Ron and Hermione. Neville did not expect this call at all. He turned and saw Harry waitig along with Ginny near the the benches. As Neville made his way he heard Harry call, "Hey Neville here…!"

He saw Harry kiss Ginny quickly and she left leaving him alone. Harry watched Neville as he made his way.

"Neville I wanted to…er..tell you something and wanted a favour form you…",said Harry , "If you're okay with it!"

"Yeah Sure Harry",said Neville.

"Neville , please take care of Hogwarts and all our friends and well wishers. The Death Eaters are getting strong and we are going to face many challenges ahead and I want you to be there and lead the fight!"said Harry.

This took Neville by surprise. Harry was here why was he just asking himtp take care of hose they cared for and why was he specifically asking Neville to lead the students against Voldemort. Harry was still here;why would the need arise?Did Harry have something in his mind.

"I will Harry, but why me, why now?" asked Neville.

"I may not come back to Hogwarts Neville. I have some sort of a mission to do…."said Harry.

"What mission…?"Neville began. But Harry cut him off.

"That is all I can tell you Neville, Please forgive me, I understand your want to know about my mission and it is all right,you know you need not do that…"Said Harry.

"Don't worry Harry I will do it!"Neville assured him. Then Harry looking reassured asked him one more thing-"Neville keep an eye on Ginny for me. Please take care of her. I….I trut you Neville. I can depend on you."he finished.

Neville looked up and said "Harry I give my word I swear by my honour that I will do my best!"

The memory of the evening was flooding his mind. He could fail Harry. Harry had indirectly entrusted this responsibility to Neville. He hoped that Harry was safe right now. There had been no news of the whereabouts of Harry. Neville thought of his friend's trust in him. It just pushed the spirit in Neville to strengthen further. He knew one thing though failure was not an option. He knew to do anything they needed a place where they were safe from the Death Eaters to plan and to discuss. And Neville found himself in a similar thought process as Ginny who sat in front of him with the same things in mind. He did not know what to do bt he was absolutely determined to find a way.

All of a sudden it struck him like a bolt. The Room of Requirement. Why hadn't it come to him in the first place? They could do what they wanted in there and resist the Death Eaters without getting caught. First up they needed volunteers. The pieces of the puzzle began to fit in front of his eyes. He turned to Ginny-

"Ginny, I have got plan, I think it will work!" he said simply and Ginny looked up with interest.

"We need to get into the Room of Requirement and get ourselves to move ahead."

Ginny thought for a moment and replied, "You're right lets get there."

Neville nodded and said, " Spot on. Lets make a list….!"

Ginny quickly took a piece of parchment and started writing they had a few names; a decent headstart. Ginny looked at the list and examined it along with Neville.

_**Dumbledore's Army**_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Seamus Finnegan_

_Terry Boot_

_Anthony Goldstein_

_Micheal Corner_

_Lavender Brown_

_Ernie MacMillan_

_Hannah Abbot_

_Susan Bones_

_Jimmy Coote_

_John Peakes_

_Parvati Patil_

_Padma Patil_

Neville took the list and kept it inside. Ginny went up to her dorm to pick up her books while Neville waited down. After Ginny reappeared they made their way downstairs into the Grat Hall to grab a bit of lunch befor they went for their classes. Both of them were visibly excited. There was a lot to talk about an dplan. They were in for an exhaustive evening and they were quite looking forward to it.

**A/N**

**Long time no see…..!Hope you like it Pls review…..!**

**ksvhp**


	11. Dumbledore's Army: The Rebirth

Chapter 11

Ginny sat on the couch in front of the Gryffindor fireplace. She usually stayed alone except for the times during the classes. She reserved the place on the couch as her own every day. Being friendly with the seventh years helped. Ginny longed for the safety of Hogwarts before. She knew that it was no longer the Hogwarts they knew. Ginny was ready to change it. She had to do that to be worthy of everyone she knew-to be worthy of Harry. As she looked back she cursed herself of her lapse by allowing Jack Fawcett to Imperious her. She could not afford to be weak. Ginny was making a mental plan and while she was on it she felt that she ought to check whether the Room of Requirement was easily accessible or not.

As she got up to leave she was interrupted by Neville. He had a look of determination on his face. He looked at her and told her firmly, "I've got people…. It's about time we begin to sort out this mess these Death Eaters have created. "

Ginny looked at Neville with an expression of surprise visible on her face. "How did you manage that so fast?" asked Ginny. She was indeed shocked as he had not expected Neville to return as soon as he did. After all there was a war going on and placing yourself in Dumbledore's Army was close to suicide.

"Well, looks like we got more than a few sympathizers Ginny," replied Neville; I believe judging by the reaction there a lot of people interested in our effort, if not wanting to fight Voldemort they want to do their bit to make Hogwarts a heaven for the students and if this is the way they are ready. So you can sit down and start the plan I say for now with ten people available on first hand notice and I'll go and fetch Luna."

"Fine then let's say we target the Carrows punishments to the first years. I will just formulate where we will cause the diversion. Preferably we will need an older male "so called pureblood" to cause the diversion. You know take advantage of their bigotism and strike," said Ginny.

"Alright then, I'll be back then and then we will decide who our first volunteer is to help out in making life hell for the Carrows," said Neville with a smile as he turned around to leave the room.

"Hey Neville can you do me a favour?" Ginny asked him suddenly.

"Sure, Ginny what is it?"

"Get me some Pepper Up Potion and some an Anti Nausea Draught for me? I've not been keeping too well for a few days."

"What is wrong Ginny, why didn't you tell anyone that you are not well?" asked a visibly worried Neville. He knew Ginny was essential in the current scheme of things. Harry had entrusted the responsibility of looking after her. He knew Ginny would not appreciate being watched over or taken care of, but he felt the need to do so anyway. Ginny was his almost like his own sister, especially after the Ministry incident, he had gotten close to her and now after these weeks in Hogwarts she was his confidant and friend. Her well being was primary. He looked into Ginny's eyes looking for the exertion and worry that sickened her. He truly wanted to comfort her. He understood Ginny better than anyone, well maybe except Harry, whose worry had overcome him to ignore what needed. Confidence in her ability to look after herself and Neville would do just that.

"Neville, it's just that I did not think it would be necessary to tell anyone. I mean I just thought it was a small sickness. Sorry I'll let you guys know if it happens again," said Ginny.

"Alright I'll just be back in a minute, just hang around here and then after taking the potion if you feel better we can go to the Room of Requirement to finish our plans."

"You don't need my health to obstruct all this; I mean we can or, rather will do this no matter what. Get me some Potion and then we'll be off."

Neville nodded and she left the room. Ginny was tough nut to crack. She was usually very resistant to taking any potions for illness but this had been going on for a few days now. She grimaced at the thought of waking up every morning to puke and she really hoped that this would not continue. As her thoughts drifted back to the war she hoped that where ever Harry was he was safe and secure. She felt the need to just run out to the field and scream off her lungs just shouted Harry.

Neville returned a quarter of an hour later with the potions. He looked at Ginny who had dazed look on her face.

"Ginny, here's your potion..." she didn't respond. "Ginny!" called Neville.

Ginny broke out of her lost state.

"What took you so long?" she asked and she looked very irritated.

Neville was shocked. "What is wrong Ginny I just took fifteen minutes and I literally ran the whole time!"

"Really, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" said Ginny apologetically. She was confused herself. Why had she shouted at Neville? Well she was a little annoyed at the way things were being run in the world but why did she shout at him. That was question for later on. She took the Potions which Neville had got her.

"Thanks, Neville," she said as she poured the contents of the vials into her mouth;"Urgh...I hope that stops from now on.

Neville smiled at the grimace on her face. "Well those potions work well even though they don't taste too good well except the Pepper Up Potion. Now that your health is taken care of we can get started finally come on lets go up to the Room of Requirement. If the Galleon is working fine most of the old DA is in there."

"What? Most of the old DA! How did you manage that?" asked Ginny in wonder. Even in the world of magic and in the capability of Neville (who is now a confident and strong wizard in his own right) it was highly improbable for anyone to bypass the "arrangements of security" or simply Voldemort's cronies to get to the school.

"Save the questions for later Milady, let's crack on!" said Neville with a huge grin. The two Gryffindors made way to the Room of Requirement. They were stopped by in the way by the man who they despised the most in the school, even more than the Carrows- Severus Tobias Snape, Current Headmaster of Hogwarts and their former Potions and DADA Professor.

"Longbottom, Weasley, what are you doing here?" asked the hook nosed crook.

"We were trying to find an empty classroom," said Neville; "... Sir", he quickly added.

"And why may you need an empty classroom at this hour, may I ask?"

"We were thinking of..." Neville broke off.

"I am all ears Mr. Longbottom. Thinking of?"

"Actually sir I wanted to study and I thought Neville hear could help me. Since this floor is nearer to our Dormitory we thought it would be fine" said Ginny quickly.

"Tut tut Miss. Weasley, Longbottom hear never struck me as the brightest around here and I am most certain that he cannot help you, I did expect better choice than that, and if my memory serves me right there is more than one empty classroom even nearer to your Dorms. If you and Mr. Longbottom hear are in a need to do something more than study then I would advise you not to even lay your thoughts on it and if you must...I will hear about it" finished Snape monotonously.

Ginny stared hard and Neville looked awkwardly. They were both quiet.

"Did I make myself clear or is it necessary that I repeat what I just said?" asked Snape with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes...Sir, you did" said Ginny. Snape gave another long look and went past them in a hurry.

Neville and Ginny stared hard and walked past the Room three times and they say the familiar ancient oak doors of the Come and Go room.

As they walked inside they heard a few voices, actually more than a few voices. Actually they heard more than a few voices.

Ginny looked at the source and they found the entire Dumbledore's Army in front of them.

"This is ruddy brilliant Neville, I thought you meant around three or four people when you said a few people!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Surprise! Lil sister of ours!"

"Your chivalrous brothers are here..."

"To steal the show and Make Life Hell..."

"For those who dare to touch the Hogwarts damsels..."

"Enough you two!" said Ginny laughing. "That was a really good surprise though, Neville" she told Neville.

As she looked around the room she saw familiar faces, she saw Fred and George with Lee Jordan, Her former Quidditch Captain Angelina Johnson and team mates Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet . There was another man next to them. He looked familiar with someone and she deduced that it was Oliver Wood. Next to them was Cho Chang, Harry's ex-girlfriend, hell even Zacharias Smith was there, not to mention every person in the school who knew about Dumbledore's Army. Ginny was happy. It was a great start.

"So how did you guys manage to come here?" asked Ginny.

"Well the twins can answer that", said Luna dreamily as she stood next to Micheal Corner, he ex-boyfriend.

Ginny looked expectantly over to her brothers.

They said with a wide grin, "With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs!"

They settled into the seats and Lee Jordan began to speak.

"Well this is it DA and welcome to the new members of our group..."; "our hounourble group which happens to be illegal thanks to Vodlietort" interrupted Fred and George in a sing song manner.

"Well put!" continued Lee.

"Now as I was saying we in the DA are fighting on behalf of Harry..."; "Harry Potter, the saviour and Chosen One not the next door Muggle!" the twins interrupted again.

"Ah Well said... to move on- in the light side in our own small way"... "That involves blowing up all his supporters; that is going to be fun they added"

"Yes indeed" said Lee." I say why not allow someone who won't praise every word our twins ever said do the speech."

"Alright you three," said Angelina. She mumbled something about killing the twins for destroying the meeting before she started "We need a leader in Harry's absence"

Without a second thought the room exclaimed yes in a chorus.

"Let's decide with a show of hands, first we divide this into two categories for convenience. One leader for the school and one outside the school, We also need a stand in who will act as the overall lead." said Angelina.

"First the school..."

The DA unanimously elected Ginny as the leader because Neville gave his disapproval of being the Head, he hated power the boy! On Ginny's insistence he and Luna accepted to be joint leaders to the DA. The DA including Luna was sceptical about her election but they took it in the right spirit after confirming Luna was the most committed anyone could get.

On the outside the Twins and Angelina were given the responsibility and the overall command landed to confusion. Harry's natural successor in the DA was Ron and Hermione would always remain the planner. But without Ron and Hermione it was decided that they invite Remus John Lupin, their former teacher and member of the Order of the Phoenix to fill in. Remus accepted and the DA was ready to formulate it's next plan of action.

"Now that everything is settled, I want those inside to notify us on the outside and we can contact the Order as well. We can meet once in a month and discuss our progress and plan of action." said Remus.

Everyone nodded and Ginny got up and shouted with determination," DA WE HAVE A WAR TO WIN!IT'S TIME WE BUCK AND HELP HARRY IN OUR WON WAY AND FOR THAT WE HAVE TO HIT THEM WHERE IT'S WEAK AND CARROWS ARE CERTAINLY WEAK. THEY MAY BE BRUTAL BUT THEY ARE THE WEAK POINT. EVEN IF WE DO NOT POSSESS THE NUMBERS AND RESOURCES WE HAVE THEY MINDS AND GUTS TO CAUSE AND GIVE THEM HELL! So are you READY?!

"GIVE THEM HELL!" the room echoed.

Far away in a wood Harry Potter stared at the Marauder's Map wondering where Ginny had disappeared for so long. He did not see most of his friends and he was truly worried.

"Harry come on I've got some food" shouted Hermione.

Harry whispered, "_Mischief Managed_" He carefully put it in and took out a photo of him and Ginny together in Hogwarts.

He looked at the happy face of Ginny Weasley. Merlin! How much he missed her! Damn you Voldemort! Harry thought. He knew he had to end this fast.

**A/N**

**It's been awhile. The next update will be next week, maybe on Sunday or Monday! How was it? Why is Ginny sick? Read and Review and no flames plzzzz...**

**Next Chapter: DA in action for the first time!**


	12. Snape, Carrows and the DA

Chapter 12

Warnings: Non Con, Applied Incests

Amycus Carrow was enjoying his new task. Dealing with the pesky kids was better than getting tortured by his master for small things. Now he had the pleasure of using the Cruciatus Curse on any little scoundrel he felt like!

He looked around his room. It felt rather empty. He decided he needed company. Amycus had never had a serious mistress in his life. But thanks to his master's new reign he could do as he pleased and get away with it. He had something in mind.

"Amycus, come here quick, we' e some scum to deal with." He heard his sister call. He enjoyed her company. She was the only one he enjoyed being with. She was as dedicated to the destruction of the Mudbloods as he was. The Dark Lord had his targets right. He wanted to move ahead and look for the closest source of power and the Dark Lord was his answer.

Amycus and Alecto were pretty important Death Eaters. Not as high as Severus or Bella but high nonetheless. They prided themselves for that. Amycus looked around the room for his cloak. Well if he was lucky maybe he wouldn't need anything on him anyways.

He moved towards the door and then he realised that he Amycus Carrow could do what he wished to at Hogwarts. He called out to his sister, "Alecto, send them in!"

"Alright Amycus, but I'm warning you, some purebloods are here as well so we gotta be a little careful."

"Sure"

The terrified looking first year students walked into the room. Amycus looked with hatred and pure spite.

"Now how many of you pipsqueaks are Mudbloods?" he spat.

Slowly six hands rose up. Amycus eyed them with contempt. He summoned the beater clubs. Looking at the students with interest he called on the eldest looking boy.

The boy looked terrified but came ahead without a protest. Amycus Carrow took the club and whacked his bottom hard.

"URGH...!" screamed the boy.

"Shut up," said Amycus as he continued whacking him everywhere he could with the heavy club.

"Urgh...P-p-Pl-lease..." begged the boy.

" I told you to shut up, don't you understand?" screamed Amycus Carrow.

PLPLPLPLPL

Behind the staff room where Amycus Carrow was busy torturing helpless students, Headmaster Severus Snape was looking out for some peace. He waited for the message from Yaxley. There was to be another meeting with the Dark Lord and his task wax getting tiresome. He had told some of his faithful Slytherin sixth years to spy on Ginny Weasley. The brat was up to something and he knew it.

If only his task did not concern him, he wouldn't have cared less on what she was up to.

" Damn it," he thought to himself, "Why isn't that oaf Yaxley here, at least he could have sent someone; but no he John Yaxley had to prove that he was the most High handed servant to the Dark Lord! And gosh, what a fool he made of himself!"

Ginny Weasley was all that was there on his mind.

"What if...?" he thought but he dismissed it quickly.

"Severus..."

"About time you were here, I was beginning to think this minor task was troubling you too much!" said Snape.

Yaxley looked offended.

"What would make you think that, Severus...the Dark Lord trusts me and that is beyond question, so I see no reason why you cannot believe my capabilities?"

"That is the reason I believe, for the cause of the Dark Lord's lack of news!" Snape whispered loud enough for Yaxley to hear him.

"Severus, you are talking beyond your own limits!" said Yaxley dangerously.

"Off course I am not, Yaxley. You see the Dark Lord merely uses you because you are the pawn! If you know what I mean, losing a pawn doesn't hurt!"

"I am no pawn!" screamed Yaxley.

"Well you will become one very soon!" said Severus Snape calmly. He raised his wand before Yaxley could realise a thing and said clearly, "_Obliviate_".

Yaxley stared blankly towards Severus Snape. "_Confundus_".

"You will claim that the Order of the Phoenix has disbanded and will not plan anything new. They are planning to target the old house in Durham." said Snape.

"Yes!" said Yaxley simply as Severus Snape led him out to the fireplace and shouted, "Malfoy Manor!" with a pinch of Floo powder as they made way into the fireplace for the dinner meeting with the Dark Lord.

PLPLPLPLPL

"_Crucio_" cried Alecto Carrow on the eleven year old kid in front of her. This was a Half-Blood and for her she was as good as a Mudblood.

As the child groaned in pain, she similar cries from the other classroom where her brother was handing over the punishments.

She rejoiced in the cries and she saw a head peeping into the classroom. She found a Ravenclaw standing there. She looked at her for a second and called her, "You there are you a pureblood?"

"Umm...Yeah..."she stuttered.

"Well then come over here!"

The Ravenclaw girl stumbled across the room. She looked at Alecto with a fearful eye. Alecto Carrow knew only one thing; torturing others and she could do it by just standing in one place.

"Now use a cutting jinx on that scum...!" she commanded.

The girl was shocked. Here she was thanking her luck she wasn't getting punished, but now she had to punish a girl much younger than her. It was at that moment when there was a loud bang. She saw a whole rush of footsteps.

Alecto Carrow was furious and she wanted to show it. She looked at the Ravenclaw still inside the room and muttered, "_Crucio"_,

The girl started writhing in pain and Alecto looked satisfied.

"Now this is what I will do if you don't do what you are told. Now you wait here and enjoy my brother while I catch those minstrels who caused this mess." she finished.

The Ravenclaw shuddered when she heard another great thud coming from behind her. LO! There stood Seamus Finnegan.

The girl was shocked by his guts to risk getting tortured by blowing something up much less coming up right in front of Alecto Carrow.

"Lookin' for me Missus coz here I am!" said Seamus fearlessly.

Alecto Carrow shot a Cruciatus right at him, but Seamus Finnegan was no slow poke. He dodged it easily and pulled out his wand and clearly shouted, "_Relashio_"

A whip cutting curse hit the wall as some books tumbled down and blocked the path. The Ravenclaw saw Seamus giving her a 'time to go' look. He grabbed the first year boy and they ran up the stairs all the way to the Seventh Floor towards the Room of Requirement.

PLPLPLPL

Meanwhile on the other side Neville and Ginny had a lot more to do. With nearly seven students top rescue they could not let Amycus Carrow find them completely despite his dimness. They had a very little margin for error.

Neville looked around the room and used a good minute to take aim at the chairs placed near the desk on which Amycus was torturing the children.

He looked to Ginny and signalled her to go forward and take her position near Amycus back so that once the diversion came into play, she could direct the students away from the classroom and she could tidy up and leave a difficult time for Amycus Carrow to clean up.

Neville got ready and with all the concentration he could muster he aimed at the chairs and thought, "_Bombarda_".

The chairs went BOOM and Ginny got into action. She flicked her wand and murmured a vanishing spell to vanish the ropes. She whispered to them, "This way, come here and go straight outside and you will see Neville up there. Just go with him and you will be safe."

The students moved quickly across the room and Amycus couldn't see a thing. Ginny waited for all of them and then sent marbles on the floor so that Amycus couldn't rush.

Neville was waiting for Ginny right outside but Ginny had not finished her final task and that was to spray a water charm on the floor. Suddenly they saw Amycus Carrow coming up.

"Just go quickly Neville!" said Ginny as Amycus Carrow caught hold of her hair.

"I can't Ginny!" shouted Neville.  
"You will have to go for everyone's sake!" said Ginny desperartely as Amycus finally caught up with her. Neville lunged forward and moved away but Ginny was trapped. But Ginny was not scared at all. She knew that Amycus Carrow was the sort of man who was dim witted but ruthless and she was not ready but neither was she scared.

Neville looked grim. He rushed into the Room of Requirement along with all the students he rescued. He walked and saw an eager Hannah come and hug him. Neville responded albeit a bit cautiously.

"Did you get everyone?" asked Micheal Corner.

"Yes!" said Neville.

"Has Seamus returned?" asked Neville.

"Yeah 'bout an hour ago you could say! Why are you looking like a Hippograff bit you Nev?" asked Hannah with a smile.

Seamus came in suddenly. "Sorry to interrupt Neville, I finished my mission and no injuries and except a few curses which she wasn't good at nothing much to say frankly. I found Lisa Turpin 'n this bloke called Rudolph Jaques! They're both fine and Lisa offered to join the DA!"

"What about you Neville? Any damage or anything of that sort?" asked Padma.

"They got Ginny!" said Neville simply.

"What...how? No! This isn't happening?!" said Seamus warily.

"It has happened and we need to get her back..." said Neville.

"So what's the plan?" asked Seamus who was like a Deputy in Execution in the DA.

"Leave that to Luna, but first Seamus, we need to free some more first years and I'm sure Ginny's tough enough to handle them for just a while till we get the ball rolling..." finished Neville.

Luna nodded in agreement and added, "She couldn't possibly believe we can rescue her in five minutes, if she did she'd have Bilsdoops infesting her and I didn't sense them around her..."

As the mood turned slightly jovial after Luna's Bilsdoops Neville and Luna started the plan for the rescue of Ginny Weasley.

**A/N**

**DON't kill me for getting Ginny captured. Kind of makes it more exciting. By the way hope you enjoyed Badass! Seamus and Intense! Neville. Hope you noticed the Neville Hannah moment.**

**Anyway next Chapter will be up this weekend and I'll keep my word! **** Pls. Reveiw and no Flames Please but please do leave a comment.**

**PS: Hoped you enjoyed the Snape Subplot!**

**Pretty much Ginny in capture and escape next chapter!**

**Ksvhp R&R**


	13. Dungeon of Darkness, Tunnel of Light

Chapter 13

Warnings: Non Con Dark themes

Ginny had finally woken up from her slumber. She couldn't remember much from the last few days. She looked around for any traces of where she was. She could see the room was dimly lit.

She turned to see if anyone else was there in the room. She could only see the fire with its pale flames engulfing the room in a sort of dim brightness. She wondered how she had got of here. The last thing she remembered was Amycus Carrow catching hold of her hair as she attempted to escape to the Grand Staircase. As she tried to focus her thoughts more she shivered when she felt a familiar stench- that of Amycus Carrow come in.

She felt a wave of nausea sweep through her she found herself vomiting whatever little she had been force fed. That was the thing about Death Eaters, when they tortured you they made sure the victim felt it. They had kept her hungry but had given enough to ensure that she wouldn't starve.

She looked away in disgust and tried to move, she realized she was stiff. For a bit she was even shocked on why the Carrows decided not to bind her to a place in the dark and lit dungeon. She eventually gave up her attempt to stand up. She had been reasonably weakened by the lack of food over the last few….days maybe she deduced.

She was a bit surprised on why the DA hadn't tried anything in the time she was captured. They may have but, they couldn't finished she thought.

Suddenly she felt and urge to go to the bathroom. Now more than ever she raised her hand to the pillar and tried to haul herself up. She got onto one foot but she lost balance again and fell with loud

For the first time since she had regained her consciousness she looked at herself. And she saw a horrific scene. There she was stark naked in a cold dungeon held captive by Death Eaters.

"No…."she squealed in horror!  
"This can't be true!" she told herself.

Her numbness and lack of consciousness and everything after her capture was evident for her now. Suddenly as she contemplated all that might have happened she heard the dreaded voice of Amycus Carrow.

"Hey there pretty…So you are up finally eh..?" he asked in a false jovial tone.

Ginny desperately tried to hide herself from Carrow to the best she could. She did not have her wand and that hurt her. Well hell with the wand at least some clothes and she could dodge Amycus Carrow. Now there was no go. She went nearer and she was as good as dead.

She saw Harry's face desperately in her mind's eye. How she wished Harry was here. He would have protected her. Maybe even one of her brothers, even Percy! No one was here to help her.

Some battles were just meant to be fought alone. She remembered Neville's words a few days ago.

_Fighting for your life is different from fighting for love._

There she had got her answer to all her questions at that moment. Here Ginny was fighting for her love and her life. So far she had been fighting for her life (She was trying to avoid a dangerous Amycus for her body and soul) Now, though she was going to fight for love. Taking a risk was required because she Ginny Weasley had to remain strong for her Harry.

If she acted like a whimp, then she did not deserve Harry Potter. To deserve him she could do anything.

She flung herself at Amycus Carrow violently with whatever little energy she had left and punched him on his nose.

"That hurt, you little minx…I'll get you!" growled Amycus Carrow and he caught hold of her wrists.

Ginny was in no mood to be self conscious and just lifted her right leg onto Amycus Carrow's face and kicked it with all the precision of a chaser. Amycus Carrow growled again.

This time he pushed Ginny on the cold floor and leapt on her harshly with a loud grunt and thrust inside her rather open area. As Ginny struggled he locked her to the ground and pulled out his wand and cast a binding charm on her. With the terrible sensation of Carrow in her and her helpless after being bound Ginny just closed her eyes and hoped fervently that she wound find a savior.

Yet she found no answer to her sincere hopes. Damn Carrow that he ever laid on me forcefully. Ginny felt the tears blinding her eyes. This will all be over she repeatedly told herself. Finally after what seemed like and age she felt the weight go away from body and she found herself resorting a forceful and depressing slumber.

"Ginny… Ginny….?" asked a familiar voice.

Ginny started in her light slumber. She looked into the face of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Why aren't you wearing anything?" asked Lavender.

"They did not do anything did they….?" asked Parvati with concern firm in her voice.

"No!" Ginny replied quickly

"Here, take this! Neville's guarding outside and we better get going if you are ready! said Lavender quickly, offering her jacket.

Parvati quickly conjured some water and offered it to Ginny in a glass which they had found lying there next to her.

Lavender by then had transfigured a piece of torn cloth into a robe and tossed it over to Ginny. Ginny smiled gratefully and quickly put it on and tried getting up.

Realizing that she needed help Parvati went outside and she distinctly heard her call for Luna. Luna walked in and helped Lavender clear the mess as Parvati helped Ginny move out of the room.

Finally after what seemed like hours, they reached the Room of Requirement.

"Neville, what took you so long?" asked Ginny tired and exhausted, "How did you get me out?"

"Well it wasn't that easy to locate you Ginny, once we did Luna drew up some plans and Seamus and Anthony decided on a few distractions. By then we had Parvati, Lavender and Luna get to your 'prison' and I and Neville watched over….yeah that's about all!" said Colin Creevey.

"Terry, get Padma to fetch a few nausea potions and tell Michael we have to shift Ginny to the Hospital Wing so that he can whip up a few distraction near his area." said Neville still looking pale and unflinching.

PLPLPLPPLPLPLPLPL

"Has she woken up yet, Poppy?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Minerva! But I don't think she wants to meet anyone, I'll call you when I'm sure, be careful don't let Severus see you!" said Madam Pomfrey

"She's gone Ginny… is it fine to tell you the result now?" asked Madam Pomfrey

"Yes..."said Ginny

"You are Pregnant!"  
"What….no…..how? Cried Ginny shocked. She was scared, a Death Eater's…..no but only if….why hadn't she guessed…periods missed….. sick! It was almost as if in a second after hearing the news she took it like she would have had she been in a more legitimate situation.

"How many weeks am I along?" asked Ginny with a glow of happy feelings.

"Eight-nine weeks to be honest.

"Is the child safe…? Asked Ginny realizing what that meant.

"Yes…you seem almost…." Madam Pomfrey broke off.

"Happy…!" Ginny offered.

"Who is the father?" asked Madam Pomfrey clearly surprised at the young witch's behaviour.

"Harry….Harry Potter!"

Madam Pomfrey gasped and fainted.

PLPLPLPLPL

**A/N**

**Sorry this was long due Ginny's news was revealed and well dark themes non con sorry I always imagined Amycus Carrow would be that way. Why did Poppy faint? See for yourself in the next chapter!**_Barfanchita _**and**_ Breaniver_**you guys were right plz review people and no flames **

**Recently got one saying that my writing is no good and the said person claimed he couldn't think straight for an hour so if u don't like it don't read and I always respond positively to reviews even criticism as you guys know but somethings are just to much. Enough for the rant enjoy…!**

**k**svhp


	14. Lioness Concerns

Chapter 14

Ginny was a tad bit surprised and suddenly she saw the hooked nose of Severus Tobias Snape giving her death glare. Suddenly Ginny was nervous- not for herself but for her…unborn child!

"Miss. Weasley, how stupid can you get!" said Severus Snape, still glaring at her.

That felt wrong thought Ginny. If she had not known better she would have admitted …..that he was almost sounding concerned. That disturbed her to no end. The child's father was hated by the man in front of her and yet he was here in front of her.

"You have put yourself into peril …. As if it wasn't already that with your relationship with that insolent and irresponsible boy….now you've even added another reason for your vulnerability not to mention the unborn child!" he said without a gap in his words.

Ginny was shocked; she began to hope that she was in some crazy dream and not actually hearing a terrifyingly concerned Snape talk to her and reprimand her for conceiving an illegitimate child. However much to her agony Snape continued…

"…..Potter I understand…he was born irresponsible and insolent, but Miss. Weasley you should have had the presence of mind to realize what you were doing….at least you should have used abundant methods, you are lucky Miss. Weasley that I am not in the worst of spirits!"

"Professor, why are you so concerned… I mean you are on the Dark idiot's side after all….?" Ginny realized she had called Voldemort a dark idiot in front of Snape no less! My word!

"Do not disrespect the Dark Lord!" said Snape sharply.

"_Definitely Snape"_ thought Ginny.

"As to why I am concerned a student is pregnant and I happen to be the Headmaster of this School, therefore it is my duty to be concerned!" he continued.

"Alright Professor but w hat do I do now, I mean I can stay at Hogwarts, can't I?"

"Listen to me Miss. Weasley; no one is trustworthy enough at Hogwarts except a few. You would not know who would bow under pressure and that is why I beg you to keep your state a secret to whomever possible. I will be sending through Madam Pomfrey a message to your parents as they won't obviously tend to believe me anyway. Now Miss. Weasley I will revive the others and behave like I don't care again and I don't want you to go around telling anyone of this encounter." He said and paused. After drawing his wand from his robes he pointed at Madam Pomfrey and whispered,"_ Ennevarate"_

As a confused Madam Pomfrey got up Snape still pointing at her muttered,"_ Confundus"_.

"You will forget that I was here and send a cryptic requesting Arthur Weasley's presence in Hogwarts in concern with his daughter's health" finished Severus Snape.

"I will be off Weasley, take care of the brat…." said Snape, as he walked of the Hospital Wing like nothing had happened at all in the last few minutes.

Ginny wondered on what had gone wrong with Snape. He seemed almost like he wanted to protect her…not almost – he did want to protect her for her child. Ginny thought for a moment,

"_If he helps with my child, I will almost forgive him for everything he has done to me or anyone for that matter_"

PLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Severus Snape was not in a good mood. He made his way towards his office sulking at the turn of events. He was walking towards the Headmaster's office, seeking solace to sulk without having to maintain an image of a stern and annoyingly strict Headmaster. Harry bloody Potter had destroyed another one of those simple plans, well almost nearly.

"Severus, I need some further powers to restrict the other teachers. They are getting to nosy!" he heard Alecto Carrow say loudly. Snape stopped in his tracks._ What are these two dunderheads doing over here? Just what he needed right now- The Carrows and their idiocies!_

"I have told Amycus already that there is no further possibility unless you rid this school of teachers, which I don't believe is a good idea as I sure none of our fellows are adept at anything but torture." He drawled calmly. Goodness these Carrows tested his patience.

"But for the Dark Lord's business we need that sort of power Severus!" shrieked Alecto Carrow.

"Do not use the Dark Lord's cause as an excuse for your own perverted hunger for power, Alecto!" said Snape.

"It is not an excuse!" she replied.

"I do not care what it is, it is n-o-t possible, I can't make it anymore clear! Now if you don't mind I have serious business to attend to and I cannot afford to waste any more time with your unreasonable demands!" he said before walking away quickly so as to reach his office.

"Bearded Fool" he said as the gargoyle sprung to life. He entered his office and threw his overcoat off and sat on his chair looking into the open spaces beyond Hogwarts. But frustration would not leave him.

"How could that blithering idiot do this? Bloody mess he's created now! He exclaimed loudly.

"Done what Severus?" asked a soft voice above him.

Severus Snape looked at the source of the voice. The bearded white haired previous Headmaster of Hogwarts- Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore.

"In case you already don't know from your celestial watchseat of manipulation….he has created a mess!" shouted Severus Snape.

"By 'he' I presume you are referring to Harry?" asked Dumbledore calmly visibly not bothered at Snape's barb.

"Don't you already know Dumbledore….?"

"Yes than I am correct, so what mess did Harry create? I can help to sort it out." said Dumbledore.

"Great you go create another mess to sort this one out and I am the one stuck in between having to face the Dark Lord every few days giving my reports and giving my reports and taking instructions from a dead man's portrait! How fascinating!"

"Severus I believe you still did not tell me the mess Harry created."

"He is becoming a father in this time and he has put lives in even more danger of death and torture not to mention an unborn one as well as the chance for young girl to scarred mentally for life!"

"That is great news for Harry in these dark times…Ginny Weasley is the mother I presume?"

"How…never mind. Yes!" said Severus.

"Harry himself had told me of his feelings for her….Which is good the girl won't be mentally scarred. We can almost rule out harm because Miss. Weasley will protect the child with her life, which I am afraid goes without saying and with a family as big as hers they will protect her till they meet hell's end!" said Dumbledore almost cheerfully.

"You sound quite happy, happy? In this situation!" bellowed Snape.

"AH…forgive me it's a potrait's unpredictability of mood sometimes, I guess it would be all the more for me because I for one doubted my sanity when I was alive!" said Dumbledore dreamily.

"Everyone did doubt your sanity!" replied Snape with his pursed lips.

"Ah so wondrous….I believe I have achieved what I had wished for- to confirm that I am insane!"

By this moment Dumbledore was lost happy and was almost jumping on his chair.

"Shut up you ludicrous old fool, come to the problem at hand!"

"Pardon me Severus! What we need to focus on is not protection and defence what we need to be concerned about is how we conceal the information at hand." said Dumbledore with his characteristic composure.

"How do you propose we do that?" asked Snape finally with a spark of interest.

"First of all I do not want Miss. Weasley to leave the confinement of Hogwarts which under you I am sure will bear no threat to her life. If it bears worse threats then it should be your utmost duty to nullify it…!...Next I want you to somehow get Arthur and Molly to meet me privately, which I am sure is not the easiest thing to do. After I talk to them we will discuss our next step. By the way are you working on our mission to reach Harry?"

"Yes, and I will do these things for now…But I want to make myself clear I don't like it!" he snarled as he made his way out of the office.

Snape knew it was going to be a long day for him before he could get back to sulking.

**A/N**

**That's one more. Hope you guys liked this chapter and loony Dumbledore and annoyed Snape. I enjoyed peening the part where Dumbledore gets loony. I imagined him to be like this….So Guys very important notice-**

_PLEASE REVIEW FOR HEAVEN's SAKE_ **you guys ROCK!**

**ksvhp**


	15. The Woes of the Weary War

Chapter 15

Arthur Weasley was tense. He did not know what was happening around. He could not recognize the world around him. It was as if the Ministry and life he had known was all a happy dream that was interrupted by reality.

Moving into his cabin he looked around and began to plan going into hiding. Runcorn or rather Harry in disguise had warned him of being watched. It was no surprise really. They had been known members of Dumbledore's circle while he was alive. Now with the hostile situation and the publicized association of their family with Harry he was sure they were likely to be tortured or killed at first notice.

He had received a letter from Hogwarts yesterday. He was yet to open. He knew the business was official because the letter had the Hogwarts crest on it. Arthur Weasley had never concealed anything from his wife and yet he had not told her about the letter that was lying on his desk.

On another he would not have had any doubt if he had seen the official crest on a letter. But today was not another day. Today was the day exactly when three months back, Voldemort had taken over the Government and that was the day Arthur Weasley's world had come crashing down.

He had been disillusioned with life. He had been a mature and sensible person through his life. But his childlike innocence flourished through him. That was what he had passed on to his children. Fred and George had become so much more the men than he had ever hoped they would become. He knew they were brave and kind but just how much was what Arthur had learned.

Bill had his own family today and he was indeed Arthur was proud to have. Charlie understood exactly what was needed and he was indeed so good natured even if he was a bit rash. Ron of course had him proud. Ronald Billius Weasley- his youngest son had done more than he could expect of anyone.

He was proud of a lot of things in Ron. What really struck him was how kind, noble hearted and self depreciating and humble he was. While some may call Ron obnoxious he Arthur his father knew better than that. His friendship with Harry had pleased him no end. Not because he was best friends with Harry Potter the Chosen One, but because he was loyal to his best mate who to him unlike many was 'just' Harry and of course to Hermione. Ginny well she was fiery, he wanted to say no to Ginny when she told him that she would be as involved in war as she could, but he did not have the heart to say no to her immense courage and grit.

But there was Percy. Arthur did not know where he had gone wrong. They had raised him well. Molly had gone out of her way with Percy. She tried hard to set an example to her children but Percy….. He still felt the pain. He did not show it but Arthur Weasley was not a happy man when he remembered the little boy Percy. His son… Arthur let out a sob and reminisced of his son who was so eager to learn. He seemed to be a perfect example for his younger brothers. Well admitted he did take life seriously but then that was his choice.

Then again Arthur felt the tears as he tried to focus on trying to set his plans right.

He quickly took out the letter and slowly unsealed the crest with his wand by his side just in case something happened.

He glanced through the content and his expression only changed for the worse. He had to get home and go to Hogwarts before things went bad.

"_Molly would be cracking with worry if she knew!_" he thought.

"Dave, I have some urgent business to attend please cover for me!" he told the young bloke who worked as the new clerk in his office.

"Aye sir, when may you be back?" asked Dave Hutton.

Arthur considered telling him, but he decided against it at all costs.

"I am not sure, Dave but I guess I won't be back too soon!" he said and turned to leave not bothering to wait for his reply. As he stormed out he tried to keep an eye if he could see Percy, but unfortunately he could not spot his son. Disappointed he rushed out of the booth.

His thoughts focused on the Burrow as he Disapparted from the entrance booth for home. Molly opened the door with his name on the clock shifting from work to home and back to Mortal Peril. As she opened the door she saw a very flustered Arthur Weasley looking at her with dim eyes.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

"What is wrong, Arthur, why are you looking so grave?" asked Molly in a worried voice.

Arthur looked back still unsure and said-"I got a letter from Hogwarts and it says… here read it yourself!" he said handing over the letter which was the cause of his worry to his wife before sitting on the chair in front of her.

Molly quickly opened the letter which she had gotten from Arthur-

To,

Mr. Arthur Weasley and Mrs. Molly Weasley

As she opened the letter and unfolded it and started reading aloud to make sure she wasn't fooling herself.

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_This is to inform about the ill- health of you daughter Miss. Ginevra Molly Weasley. She has been ill from a month or so and while she does not stay completely in the Hospital, it pains us to say she is not physically doing well from the last two days as well._

_We suspect that it is due to repeated exposure to magic. While this has been going on our Headmaster has decided to summon you to the school to explain further and discuss her future for the current year until her recovery._

_With best concerns and feelings,_

_Madam Pomfrey._

_Deputy Healer_

_Hospital Wing,_

_Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry._

Molly's face drained as well as she finished reading the message from Madam Pomfrey.

"Arthur, my daughter is suffering…..beyond anything we thought!" said Molly looking like she was about to break down.

"Molly, there are just a few things we cannot control Molly and what these people do nowadays are one of them. It does not erase the fact that Ginny has faced repeated exposure to curses, but it does help when we try to help her from this situation." replied Arthur calmly.

"We have to go to Hogwarts Arthur, ands try to finish our plans for hiding faster….we are not safe in the open anymore…." said Molly unable to control her tears as she deduced their fate.

"Yes, but we have to somehow bide our time without raising suspicion!"

"So are we going to Hogwarts now?"

"Not today, I am supposed to be at work right now and have no permission to leave. We also need to be sure that this isn't a trap…which is what I am working on…. Once we are through with that we can go first thing tomorrow morning."

Molly could not hide her unhappiness over his answer, but well she could not fault his logic. If they were being watched and monitored then it was always better to be sure that they were not walking into trap.

As Arthur Weasley began to work Molly went into the kitchen to prepare a meal. She was anxious and worried and that would not help the cause. Being the intelligent woman she was, she masked her doubts and went back to playing the perfect wife for her husband. Merlin knew that it did a great deal for Arthur's sagging morale.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Ginny was tense. She looked at Neville who looked confident and Luna who was surprisingly focused and determined. They had decided to steal the Sword of Gryffindor from Snape's office. It was a difficult task. Nothing made Snape move out of his office unless he wanted to go out himself. They seldom saw him move around the school.

Their plans had come along well this year. The DA had progressed beyond any of their imaginations. Despite life threatening consequences each and every member of the DA had contributed to its success through the year. Though Ginny and Neville had decided to keep it a secret the DA would soon stop performing stunts in front of the Carrows. They had decided that it was time to do something more worthwhile than just rebelling.

Luna claimed a good number of younger Slytherins had offered support against the Carrows because they felt they were useless excuses for true Slytherins. Luna had obviously declined but had thanked them for their support.

They could trust no one. Snape himself had told Ginny that and that was just scary but made perfect sense to them and their mission to go against the Ministry if you could call the place that. Neville moved ahead of them. Seamus and Zacharias Smith were supposed to create a distraction by blowing up the entire Defence Corridor so that Snape would have to visit once.

The moment he left the office Ginny and Luna would move up the staircase and guard the door while Neville went in to recover the sword. Why they felt the need to they did not know, but it just seemed necessary to steal it from Snape's office.

Just as they heard Snape leave his office Luna, Ginny and Neville quietly moved up the staircase and opened the door. For a Death Eater's office it was ridiculously easy to get into Snape's Office. As to their plan Neville went inside the room as Luna and Ginny stood guard. They saw Neville coming out of the office.

"I've got it!" claimed Neville joyously.

"That's great, it's all gone according to the plan!" said Ginny.

"Let's get out before Snape comes back!" said Neville as they hurried out of the corridor of the Headmaster's office.

"Ginny, I'll meet you near the 'place'…see you!"said Luna as they parted ways.

Suddenly all three of them froze. Right in front of them was Severus Tobias Snape. He did not look pleased.

"What did you think you presumptuous fools…? I would be careless enough to leave no guard here outside my office. Or maybe you actually thought I will fall for a stupid prank and go and investigate it when anyone can? The Carrows may not be the brightest, but I do not fall in that category at all!" said an annoyed Snape.

"Sir….we…..!" stuttered Ginny.

"Shut up Miss. Weasley! How can you be so stupid and strut around the office of the Headmaster and lift anything you want….no less the most prized possession of this School's Headmaster!" he shouted.

"First of all we don't strut and Ginny most certainly does not. Secondly, since you claim you are the Headmaster…know this a murderer does not become the Headmaster just because a delusional fool who calls himself the Dark Lord 'appointed' you…you have to earn it. Third we were not stealing anything. The Sword belongs to the Gryffindors. You can't own it because you are not one…! We don't care what you make us do….. We won't bow before a fool! shouted back Neville at a clearly shocked Snape.

"For that Longbottom… you have grown a long tongue and you will pay in kind!"he said, looking at Ginny he told her in one breath, "I want to meet you after a this Miss. Weasley and Miss Lovegood you will serve detention along with these for the next two months with Hagrid every night between eight and twelve. Now before I do something more get out of my sight and yes five hundred points from Gryffindor and two hundred and fifty each from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Tell Mr. Zacharias Smith that he needs to watch where he is going!"

As Neville and Luna turned and nudged Ginny, she resisted.

"He wants to meet me…I will be fine!" she urged as her friends reluctantly left her as she looked to Snape who was still fuming.

"Weasley, how could you do this? If the Carrows had caught you instead of me then the child would have been affected! You can no longer afford your presumptuous luxuries!" he told her angrily.

"Thank you for the concern, but you need not act Professor; I can take care of both myself and my child! We both know what your choices have been and the man you are so please do not try to show false concern, you cannot fool me! You are a hopeless person….!" said Ginny as she left the place still unsure of what she had said.

Near his office Severus Snape just stood and watched as his student called him a coward in all indirect terms and made him feel like a worthless pile of flesh. He did not enjoy this feeling of uncertainty but he knew that he just had to live with it. He now had a new task while he waited for Arthur and Molly Weasley and their set problems with him.

**A/N**

**Here is Chapter 15…trying my best to update as soon as possible regularly. So hope you liked it! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed a shift in genre back to (attempted) intense drama from a rather light last chapter and I am really overjoyed that everyone enjoyed the last chapter and yeah I have a plan for the other stories as well but Phoenix and Lioness is my priority but it won't go on for more than another 10-15 chapters basically because I don't have much time to write!**

_Now you can help me speed up the process by just giving some reviews_

**ksvhp **


	16. The First Revelation

Chapter 16

Arthur Weasley woke up with his wife in his arms on the couch. It had been a while since they had found comfort and slept themselves in the way they had done the previous night.

But in the current circumstances it was no surprise that Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley were insecure. Molly slowly woke up from her husband's arms. As she looked into those blue eyes, filled with uncertainty, like never before she paused and kissed her husband and brought him back to the consciousness.

"Molly, you're awake!" said a surprised Arthur.

"Glad you realized that!" said Molly teasingly.

"Alright, now when do we leave for Hogwarts Molly?

"Whenever you are ready to leave, Arthur! Although I suggest we eat something before we leave, you know the atmosphere is not exactly as we once knew it!"

"Okay then let's get a move on, shall we?"

As the two Weasley's left for Hogwarts, their expressions turned grave, because they suddenly remembered again the current Headmaster of Hogwarts- Severus Snape; the traitor of the Order of the Phoenix. Albus Dumbledore's killer and known Death Eater. He was surely not going to be pleasant or even Professional let alone polite.

Arthur and Molly Weasley entered the Hogwarts grounds looking flushed after having travelled in the rain for so long. As they entered their already pale faces began to lose whatever little colour they had left. They looked around Hogwarts, what had been the safest place in Wizarding Europe now looked deserted and unfamiliar. Even the pumpkin patch in front of Hagrid's hut did not look the same.

They made their way to the Headmaster's office, trying to avoid any Death Eaters. But then again they were going to meet a top Death Eater so it hardly mattered any way. As they moved into the castle grounds they caught sight of one of their old colleagues Rubeus Hagrid looking on from the castle doorway.

"Hello Hagrid..." said Mr. Weasley greeting their old friend.

"Hello there Mr 'nd Mrs. Weasley, What are yeh doin' here? Hogwarts is not exactly the place for yeh to be in, mark me' word I say..." said Hagrid clearly shocked by their unexpected arrival.

"Well, Hagrid we have to serve some urgent needs, Ginny is not well so we had to come in case everything is not too serious..." said Molly.

"What do yeh mean Ginny's not fine? She was here with Neville and Luna fer her detention just yesterday!"

"Detention! What did she do to land her up in detention?" asked a visibly tensing Molly.

"Donno said she'd been tryin' to steal a sword or summat... and Snape caught 'em coming out!"

"Thanks a lot Hagrid, but if we go back now it will all be too curious so we will go to Snape's office and wait and watch...!" said Arthur.

"Alright then gotta a lot of work to do!" said Hagrid as he left their presence.

Arthur just guided Molly along the way and moved closer to her as they reached the Headmaster's office. Moving in they saw Snape sitting on his chair deeply engrossed in God knows what. He looked up and gave a small smirk.

"Ah...Mr. and Mrs. Weasley...how nice of you to come down here...!" he greeted in a single drawl.

"Well, what is wrong with Ginny and why are we called here?" asked Arthur without bothering for any pleasantries.

"Yes...Coming to that let me just tell you that I have some serious business to attend to and if you would be kind enough to wait here..." said Snape.

"Fine!" Mr. Weasley cut in.

As Snape left the office The Weasleys tensed up and held each other's hands for comfort. Suddenly they were interrupted by a familiar voice-

"So, Arthur and Molly we meet again...!" said Albus Dumbledore's portrait.

The Weasleys looked up and relaxed.

"So we are!" said Molly.

"Thank you Molly and Arthur for making it here. There is something about your daughter that is the chief concern of this meeting!"

"What is it Albus? Please don't tease us any further...We cannot wait for Snape!" said Molly anxiously.

"Ah... in simple words...your daughter is Pregnant!" said Dumbledore.

There was a collective gasp.

"NO way, my daughter would never stoop down to that level!" said Arthur.

"It is unfortunately true that she is pregnant!" said Dumbledore's portrait in a rather unflinching tone.

"But...my Ginny...would never..." said Molly letting out a sob.

"She is not even seventeen yet..." said a stunned Arthur.

"Well as much as I feel for you Molly and Arthur, it is not as sad is it sounds...!" said the portrait calmly.

"You mean this is not bad for Ginny, a sixteen year old girl stuck in the middle of a war?" asked Arthur questioningly.

Molly however was quiet.

"How far along is she?" she asked not wanting to sound helpless.

"If my hearing has served me right I would say I heard twelve to fourteen weeks." said Dumbledore.

"She has to look after a child, she is one herself!" shrieked Molly uncontrollably finally losing her calm.

Arthur put his arm, around her shoulder and attempted to comfort his wife.

"Molly, don't you want to be kill the boy who did this to her?" asked Dumbledore now looking quite dreamy.

"How can I?" asked Molly, "When the other is like my son as well? It would be like killing a son because he is giving me a grandson, although at the wrong time?" said Molly with the snort through her moist voice.

"What are you talking about, Molly?" asked Arthur surprised at where this conversation was heading.

"The child's father...!" said Molly nonchalantly.

"Who is...how do you know?" asked a puzzled Arthur.

"Well Arthur if you know Ginny, she would never do anything if she did not love the person and trusted him..."

"What... Wait...Yes! I guess Harry is the father of Ginny's child..." said Arthur slowly nodding in comprehension.

"There is also this Arthur, I think we should tell her off a bit...but then knowing her it is quite obvious she doesn't have any plans to end this... of course by Merlin Harry will be fine...!" said Molly in almost a relieved tone.

"Yes of course! But I think I really need to talk to Harry!" said Arthur with his father complex taking over him.

"Oh sure! But promise me that you won't try and kill him! He has more than enough on his head!" said Molly smiling.

"Yes Molly, I just want to tell him to take care of my daughter...Not that he needs it, he is off trying to do that and much more! What a wonderful boy..."

The Weasleys though silently agreed to reprimand their daughter and push in that discipline in despite their satisfaction of her choice. They had liked her choice but chose not to admire her actions. She had been very irresponsible and she would have to pay for it anyhow... But she was bearing a child... what better lesson!

"I see that you have figured out the details..." said Dumbledore's portrait.

"Yes...! But how do we keep her safe?" asked a genuinely concerned Molly.

"The question is not safe but how we keep this news concealed." said Dumbledore

"Why is that...? Snape knows already I'm sure!"

"Severus sure does know but he will keep her safe" said Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, that man killed you and you still trust him?" asked a frustrated Arthur.

"Ah well! That is a story for another time. However Arthur let me tell this- Of all the things in the enigma of Severus Snape...he is not cruel or brutal. He is a misguided intellect who sometimes strives for power and lives for knowledge."

"I am not sure Albus, but again you really know best...I will trust Severus on this though I must say, I hope this pays of and doesn't get my unborn grandson and daughter killed, not to mention our only hope destroyed!"

Just as Arthur finished Severus Snape walked into the room.

They Weasleys immediately stiffened and looked at the new Headmaster.

"It is indeed a pity that you need a portrait to make you understand your situation..."said Snape in very Snape like manner.

"That does not concern us Severus, what concerns us is how well you are prepared to protect my daughter." said Arthur Weasley firmly.

"That will be looked into...but it all depends on your darling daughter to protect herself from her own stupidity!" said Snape in a monotonous drawl.

"Don't you dare question my daughter...!" began Molly but Arthur cut her off.

"Severus, we will look into whatever is required but please ensure that no harm is reached to Ginny." Said Arthur trying not to lose his focused gaze, on the chair. It was taking a lot of him not to hex Snape into oblivion but knowing what was at stake he decided against it.

"That is a deal...which I will try my level best to ensure!" said Snape.

"We are grateful Severus, but we are not forgiving you!" said Molly.

"I am merely doing my duty as Headmaster..." said Snape.

"How funny in the Order your duty was to help against Voldemort by spying on him...where was your sense of duty to the man who kept you out of Azkaban?" said Arthur now without any drawback.

"Listen, Weasley if you wish for your daughter to survive this ...please leave!"

"I will Snape and I am sorry for that!" said Arthur as he regained his composure as they Weasleys turned to leave.

"Your daughter will meet you in about five minutes in the hut of the Gamekeeper..." said Snape as he turned to face his work.

Snape waited for the Weasleys to leave and looked up to Dumbledore who was staring admiringly at the door.

"Ah... such loyalty!" said Dumbledore.

"Well, forgotten how much I am losing everyday following your stupid plan, rejoicing at what is happening! Fool!" said Severus angrily.

"Severus, I am truly intrigued by your concern for the girl...!"

"Well, to be honest she is lot like Lily...!"

"Hmmmm...Love is so unique...!"

"Shut up you old portrait and stop going on about love...give me a few ideas for the sword!" interrupted Snape clearly annoyed.

"Ah yes...where were we?" said Dumbledore...

And so they continued their conversation until there was another revelation coming...

**A/N**

**Well its been almost 10 days so sorry! **_**Please review...**_**NO FLAMES!**

**ksvhp**


End file.
